College Girls
by Stargirl888
Summary: AH/AU - Contains Femslash! Bella discovers her new roommates are more than just friends. Can they convince her to join them in having some fun? Changing Room thrysts, A trip to an Adult toy shop and much more.
1. Chapter 1

A NEW EXPERIANCE

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe**

**This is my first attempt at this kind of work so not sure how it'll turn out but here goes…**

It was orientation day at the university and Bella had just received her schedule and room assignment. She was to be sharing with two older girls. The school did it as a kind of Helping Hand system but Bella just found it annoying – why would a sophomore or junior want to take care of a freshman?

She had a map of the campus and after a few wrong turns she arrived at the on campus housing. There were four side by side buildings, and according to her papers she was in the third. Each house had a different set up depending on preference and price range. Bella whilst not well too well off had splurged on the more expensive housing that would allow her her own room – being the studious type she did not want to have to worry about people interrupting her if she was studying. It was a large homey building with yellow walls. It clearly could not fit that many people though. Being a small, private university they, according to the brochure, tried to keep an intimate, familial environment. Taking a deep breath she went inside.

The bottom floor, she discovered, was a community area with a flat screen and pool table. The were a few groupgroup of girls milling about. Nearest was a group of three.

Not sure where to go she approached them hesitantly. They looked like seniors. "Excuse Me?" they stopped chattering to look at her.

"New here?" one asked with a kind smile. Bella nodded

"I'm Lauren, your suite-mates should be here somewhere. What room are you in?" she held out her had for the room assignment sheet Bella was clutching.

"Thirty-four." replied Bella, handing over the sheet.

For some reason Lauren and her friends found this amusing. "So you're with Rose and Alice." she said, she glanced around "They're meant to be down here to greet you," she muttered glancing around, although she didn't seem as though she thought she'd see them. "typical." she muttered before addressing Bella again "I guess they're already in the suite. Go up those stairs." sh indicated a large wooden staircase along the far wall "there are 15 suites on each floor so you're on the second floor at the end of the passage." Bella nodded and turned to do as Lauren directed. She was almost at the stairs when Lauren called "Oh and new girl," bella turned back to look "I'd knock first if I were you." she giggled, apparently it was an insider joke thou because it made no sense to Bella. When it was clear Lauren wasn't going o say anything else Bella turned to continue up the stairs.

The door was open when Bella got to the room, but mindful of Laurens 'warning' she knocked anyway.

"Just a sec." chimed someone out of sight.

From the doorway Bella could see a comfortable looking sitting area with four doors leading off it and a small en suite kitchen. There was also a flat screen! Clearly these people are loaded, she thought to herself, there's no way the school would provide that.

A second later a small pixie looking person danced in from the other room startling Bella. "Hi… I'm … I'm Bella Swan." she stuttered

"Great, I'm Alice Cullen." the pixie announced brightly. She waited for Bella to say something more but Bella was a little dumbfounded by the bright bouncy personality that Alice managed to convey in such a few words.

"Er, Can I help you?" she said after a moment breaking Bellas revere.

"I believe I'm also staying in this suite." she explained

"Oh Okay. Well come in then." Alice led Bella into the middle of the room. That's my room, she said, indicating the door on the right, " Roses is that one,' she pointed to the door directly oppersite hers, "Yours will be that one," the door adjacent to Roses, " and that's the bathroom, "the door next to Alice's room "– it's en suite to my room so be sure to remember to lock both doors if you don't want anyone disturbing you." she added. This was all explained very quickly, the speed that alice talked at left Bella speechless.

"When are your things arriving?" Alice asked

"About an hour."

"Good, we ca get to know each other in the mean time!" she honestly sounded excited.

Alice pushed Bella onto the couch before sitting next to her. Her immediate friendship was both comforting and off putting. She was easy to talk to though because half an hour later Bella had explained her whole life story; about how she lived with her dad in Forks while her Mom and step-dad lived in Florida and about her sister Claire. She also had learnt all about Alice's family. She had an older brother; Edward. Her dad was a doctor and her mom designed houses as a hobby but didn't work.

They were interrupted when Bella's things arrived and Alice helped Bella unpack, making mock distress sounds as she saw Bella's clothing collection.

At about half past three the mysterious Rose arrived. OMG it's a model! was Bella's first thought. Roe was tall, blond, perfect. Bella was more than a little intimidated.

Rose walzed in with a huge smile and Alice jumped up. "Rose!" she squealed. Rose smiled at her friends enthusiasm. "Hey hon" she called with easy familiarity, before moving towards her for a hug and kiss. A slightly more passionate kiss that was strictly necessary for old friends. Alice smiled as she pulled away.

"Rose, this is Bella." she introduced "she's staying in the other bedroom."

"Pleased to meet you. Rosalie Hale." she shook Bella's hand

"Bella Swan – Likewise."

As Rosalie took back her hand she put it behind Alices back. Alice jumped and giggled self consciously. She glanced at Bella "Bella, me and Rose are going into the other room for a bit, think you can settle in by yourself for a while?"

Bella nodded in mute shock as she watched Alice try to, not so subtly, dodge Rosalies hand, giggling all the while. She practically skipped into her room with Rosalie right behind her. Bella caught a glimpse of Rosalie laying a smack on Alice's ass while Alice started to unbutton her top before the door closed.

She noticed on the coffee table her induction pack. The cover read "Welcome to College!"

"Welcome indeed" she murmured to herself before retreating to her room.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

APOV

"Rose!" I squealed

Rose waltzed in with a huge smile and smiled at my enthusiasm. It had been too long since we saw each other. We were both Juniors and had stayed together since our first year. "Hey hon" she called, moving towards me for a hug and kiss. I could feel what she wanted from the way her lips lingered. I smiled as I pulled away, Bella would know soon enough about us but that didn't mean she had to be so rudely introduced to it.

We had been lovers since our third month at RU. It was nothing exclusive and we both still dated guys, it was just something we did for the pleasure of it. A friends with benefits arrangement.

"Rose, this is Bella." I introduced, watching the interaction closely "she's staying in the other bedroom."

"Pleased to meet you. Rosalie Hale." she shook Bella's hand

"Bella Swan – Likewise."

I could see as Rosalie took back her hand where her thoughts were going – "we could have fun with this one" her eyes seemed to say. She put her hand on my ass and squeezed. I jumped and giggled self consciously. It wasn't that I minded the contact, it was the knowledge that Bella was watching us. I could feel myself getting wet down there and knew if we did not move quickly I would start tearing off Roses clothes right here in the living room. I glanced at Bella, I didn't want to abandon her but Rose was now pinching and squeezing. I tried to unsuccessfully dodge her hand – it was making it hard for me to think. I had intended to explain this to Bella in a different way but Rose had her own ideas. She wanted me and I knew better that anyone how impatient she could get. Finally I gave in "Bella, me and Rose are going into the other room for a bit, think you can settle in by yourself for a while?"

She nodded - I could see the shock at our behaviour on her face. Rose gave me a particularly hard pinch. I jumped before running to the bedroom. I knew she was getting even more impatient. Rosalie was right behind me. As we reached the room I started to unbutton my top. I heard it a second before a felt it – SMACK. Then I felt the sting. I spun around to see Rose closing the door - Bella must have seen that! The thought only excited me more.

"What was that for? I demanded, now pulling off my jeans

Rosalie had removed her top too, to reveal he large, perfect breasts encased in a black and gold lace bra.

"For taking so long to get us in here, and for dodging."

"Well I couldn't not introduce you." I explained "And what was that display for – I think you shocked the poor girl."

"Well technically you were the one bouncing about and making a spectacle of yourself."

"Because you were pinching me ass!" I argued.

We were both fully undressed now and making our way to the bed. We kissed deeply, our limbs entangleing with each other.

I could feel this would not be one of those drawn out tender experiences but aqick passionate one.

I quickly start to kiss my way down her perfect body. Pausing to nip each nipple. My hands are already massaging her clit before my lips even get there. I move two of my fingers to her opening and push them in. My mouth taking over working her clit.

I could feel her body start to rock as I moved my fingers in and out, starting to increase my speed, all the while licking, sucking and nipping with my mouth. I added another finger and could feel the moments pause before she came.

She lay still for a moment, panting before pulling me up for a kiss. "God, that was good." she murmured.

She rolls us over so I am the one lying on the bed before pulling away. Trailing her fingers down by body as she rose.

"Hey!" I called in indignation as she left the bed to walk over to her handbag. She smiled over her shoulder at me, concealing whatever it was she was extracting.

She returned to the bed, hiding whatever it was behind her back and began kissing me again.

Then I forgot about the hidden item as her fingers found their way to my slit. She began sucking my nipple as her fingers moved in wonderous ways. I could feel my body getting hotter. I started to moan against my will.

Then I felt something cold pressed against my was a click and it tarted to vibrate. Understanding flooded through me as I realised what she had fetched from her bag.

I was so wet we didn't even need lube as she eased it inside of me. She expertly thrust it in and out. Constantly changing the rhythm, keeping me on edged, and finally, with one particularly deep thrust, I came.

We lay on the bed for a while, enjoying the 'after' feeling. Eventually Rose sat up. "I'm hungry." she announced. She ade her way to the door, still naked, as I looked on in shock. I knew Rose was gutsy but she wasn't really planning on walking out ther like that with Bella here?

"Rose, you can't go out there like that." I told her

"But my robe's in the other room." she pouted

"And you have absolutely no clothes in here?" I asked, pointedly glancing at her jeans and t-shirt strewn about the floor.

"Nothing I want to wear. So I guess…" she said, making her way over to my closet "…you'll have to go make my sandwich for me." She threw my gown to me with a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"And what will Bella think?" I asked.

"Well if she hasn't worked out what we were doing in here by now its unlikel she will – you were making enough noise for the whole house to hear." she teased.

"Yes, and you were silent as a mouse?" I returned

"So you going to get me some food or should I?" she asked when I had made no move to put the robe on. She was forcing me to be the one to deal with Bella and I knew I wouldn't get out of it.

I rose and slid into the satin cloth, casting her an annoyed expression. "I just hate pushing this in her face." I muttered.

"You love it." she returned. I didn't respond.

She pushed me onto the bed with a giggle before climbing on top of me. "I know you Alice." she explained, pausing to run her fingers from my collar bone to hip – the robe had fallen open. "You enjoyed watching Bellas expression earlier as much as I did, and you'll enjoy going out there now." She bet down to kiss me. Her hand still lightly caressing . "You only say you didn't because you think you should." she said in a breathy voice. "Just. Admit. It." she punctuated each word with a kiss.

She was right. We'd known each other for so long she could see right through my pretences. What was the point in denying it? "Fine" I admitted between kisses "I admit I enjoyed it."

"Good." she said with a self-satisfied smile. "Now go have fun." She rolled off me and I got up.

As I left the room I heard her switch the shower on.

The living area was empty. A part of me was disappointed – I had kinda hoped Bella would be there.

I got to work making sandwiches. I had been busy for a few minutes when I looked up to see Bella walking out of her room. She froze when she saw me, taking in my appearance.

"Oh, I'm sorry." she mumbled, retreating back into her room.

"No, Bella wait." I stopped her. "Come have a sandwich." I invited. She hesitated before coming to sit at the counter. I passed her a plate and motioned for her to help herself from the slowly growing mountain of sandwiches.

She tentatively selected a ham one. She looked uncomfortable and it was starting to rub off on me too.

"So, I guess you heard us?" I started.

She blushed and nodded

"Look Bella, I don't want this to be uncomfortable for you but you need to understand that this is the one place we can do whatever we want."

She nodded again, avoiding my eyes. Just then Rose emerged from the bathroom, thankfully, wrapped in a towel.

"Hey," she called "I thought you had gone to harvest the wheat for the bread you were taking so long."

I smiled "Here, oh patient one." I teased, passing her a plate with a cheese and tomatoe sandwich, her favourite.

She took it and came around the counter to stand next to me. Bella was watching her with an unreadable expression. Rose noticed and slid an arm around my waste. I knew she was doing it to make Bella more uncomfortable. Bella quickly looked away. "Rose." I scolded lightly and tried to move out of her grip but she wouldn't let me. Bella rose to leave.

"You know you're going to have to get used to this eventually." Rose said to her matter of factly "We're going to be living together for the next year or so an I don't intend to change my ways for you. Nor will I let you make me feel uncomfortable for it"

She then slowly and deliberately kissed me. I stiffened. I knew Rose could be a bitch at times – it was part of the reason I was attracted to her, but I really thought she would hold off for a few days, then again she had never done that before so why I thought she would now I'm not sure.

Bella stopped moving and turned to look at her, as though shocked someone could be so blunt.

"Well aren't you considerate?" she returned before retreating to her room.

"Rose, you really can be a bitch sometimes." I said, firmly removing her hand from my waist.

"It was the truth." she defended

"Truth or not you didn't need to rub her face in it like that. Some people just aren't comfortable with this sort of thing. She's from a small town, this is probably all a little overwhelming for her."

"So what? We should hide the whole thing and pretend it doesn't happen?" she shouted at me.

"No, just show a little decorum." I snapped

"Please don't fight over me." Bella had emerged from her room again. I had to give her props for having the guts to interfere , stupid as that was, for Rosalie could be terrifying when she was worked into a rage, which was slowly happening.

"Look Rosalie is right." she said to me "I will just have to get used to it."

I could see a smug smile on Rose's face but I was not having that. "No, she wasn't." I said looking only at Rose "She should never have forced us in your face like that. Nor should you have made me come out here in the first place."

I could literally see her anger build

"Made you?" she repeated in disbelief "Made you? I never made you do anything, you do have free will you know. Besides you wanted to."

"I would never have done it though if you hadn't convinced me."

"No, you would have hidden the whole thing as though its something to be ashamed of."

"I would have told her, I just would have gone about it in a more tactful manner."

"Oh please! Don't you go getting all self-righteous on me. I know you Alice Cullen. You can't fool me. You wish you had the guts to behave like I do."

This was the problem with fighting someone you loved – they knew you too well. I pushed that thought aside for now though. Two could play at that game.

"And you wish you could maintain a relationship based on more than sex!" I shouted

"I take it you're the new girl?" came a familiar voice from the corridor. Both of us spun around to see Edward leaning against the doorframe. It was then I remembered that Bella had been watching us the entire time.

"Edward! cant you learn when to keep your nose out of my business?" I asked exasperated.

"I would, but it seemed like you two were terrifying poor…"

"Bella"

"poor Bella here."

I looked over to her and he was right, she did look terrified.

"Come on." he said to her "why don't you and I go out for some coffee whilst these titans battle it out in private?"

She nodded, unable to speak, and followed him out of the room.

I turned back to Rose. I was no longer in the mood for shouting – Edward had popped our heated little bubble.

"Rose…" I began. She looked like she too regretted the whole thing

"I'm sorry. I should never have said that."

"We both said things we regret. You were right though, I should never have behaved like that infront of Bella."

"And you were right too," I admitted " I shouldn't have gotten so high and mighty about the whole thing."

We looked at each other for a moment. We'd fought like this before and I knew she would need some time alone, we both would.

She turned to leave. "It's not true," I called after her, she turned back to look at me "what I said about you not being able to maintain a relationship based on more than sex. You and Emmett are more than that. You and I are more than that."

"Are we though?" she asked quietly.

"Of course we are. We care for each other more than that otherwise we would never have remained friends for so long. The sex part is…enjoyable, but even if we gave that part up, we were close before we became intimate and we will remain close afterwards."

"Will?"

"Well one day you're going get tired of me." I explained

"I will never grow tired of you." she responded, crossing the room to give me a small kiss

She gave me a small smile before going into her room and shutting the door. I knew she would need time to process what I'd said.

**So did you love it? Hate it? Please let me know!! **

**Reviews make me happy!!**

**Stargirl888**


	2. Chapter 2

A NEW EXPERIANCE

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains allusions to Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe, About 1 week after previous chapter**

**Thank you for the reviews!! **

BPOV

I have been at college for a whole week now and was starting to get into the swing of things. On my first day my roommates had shocked me by informing me they were sexually involved with each other. I was not against the idea of same sex relations (at times I actually found the whole thing rather hot!) but it had surprised me how open they were about the whole thing.

Thankfully they had not been 'involved' since the argument. I still felt guilty about that – I hated causing anyone strife.

I had spoken to Alice about it a few days ago but she assured me that they often argued and that they were over it already. I didn't fully belief her but was somewhat mollified when I saw them cuddling on the couch later that evening whilst watching a movie.

One thing good that had come out of it was meeting Edward.

He and I had met for coffee twice since that first day. He was a sweet guy and I could tell he was into me and the feeling was mutual, but he had never once pushed for anything more like most of the guys I went out with would have.

My afternoon lecture finished earlier so I was returning to our suite. I unlocked and opened the door to a image of Rosalie lying half naked on the couch entwined in the arms of some man.

They looked up in surprise. "Bella? I thought you had Prof Wiggleworths lecture on Shakespeare's influence on modern literature now?"

RPOV

Emmett and I were lying on the couch, making out. I felt his hand travel up under my top and bra to squeeze my breast. My hand was already in his pants. We were just getting into it when I heard the door open. Damn! I had thought we would have the place to ourselves for at least another hour until Bella got home from her lecture .

We looked up to see who it was.

"Bella?" I asked confused "I thought you had Prof Wiggleworths lecture on Shakespeare's influence on modern literature now?"

"Finished Early" she explained.

Trust my luck that the one time I decide to have some fun on the couch is the one time

Prof. Wiggleworths, who's lectures always run late, decides to finish early

Emmet had gone back to kissing my neck upon discovering it was no one of interest.

"Emmett." I slapped his arm. He looked up

"Bella, I don't think you two have met. This is Emmet." I introduced.

Neither moved and having a conversation in my current position was uncomfortable.

"Come on get off of me!" I said exasperated, already annoyed at being interrupted . He slowly untangled himself before helping me up.

Bella was still staring at us.

"Ah, I'm going to go." said Emmett, clearly uncomfortable with Bella's behaviour

He almost ran out the door.

"Now look what you've done." I said, incensed.

"How could you do that to Alice?" she demanded.

I didn't see how this involved Alice and said as much

"Aren't you and Alice…" she trailed off

"Oh!" I chucked "Alice and I aren't exclusive, we both have boyfriends."

I could see her turning red at her mistake

"I'm sorry, I just thought… Does he know about you and Alice?

"Not that its any of your business but no."

"Shouldn't you tell him?" she asked. This was something Alice and I had argued over numerous times but I always wanted to keep those parts of my life separate.

"I need to go find Emmett." I huffed and waltzed out the door – what I did or didn't tell Emmett had nothing to do with her.

I went to Maxwall House – the boys rez. I could feel their stares as I passed. No one stopped me though – they knew Emmett and I were an item.

I knocked on his door.

"Em, its me." I called

He opened the door and I pounced on him.

"Hey!" he said in surprise before he realised it was me.

We began kissing passionately whilst removing our clothes.

He pushed me onto the couch, but not far enough back to allow space for my legs, the arm caused my legs to flail in the air.

He ripped off my underwear and bent down to roughly kiss and nip my pussy before flipping me over and pulling me back so my hips were raised over the arm rest.

I loved it when he was like this, knowing he was in control. He had been surprised the first time I had admitted this to him, he always though I would like to be the dominant partner, but in truth I was so in control all of the time I liked that when I was with him I didn't have to be.

He stood behind me and tugged off his boxers before yanking my thighs further apart and positioning his member. He ran it between my anus and vagina, teasing me.

I tensed not knowing where he would enter me.

"Emmett!" I moaned; wiggling slightly. My desire was almost painful.

He chucked and whacked my ass. "Impatient much?"

He paused before increasing his pressure and entering me. He took me hard, causing the whole couch to slide forward and knock a lamp off the side table next to it. His one hand found its way around me to my breast, squeezing and kneading it.

I moaned loudly in pleasure. In little over six deep thrusts I came in a thundering orgasm, my clenching causing him to cum with me.

He collapsed on top of me as our heavy breathing slowed.

After a few minutes he withdrew his now soft member. I turned slowly and wrapped my arms around him, kissing him gently.

"God, that was good." I said, holding him to me.

His phone started to beep. "Damn!" he exclaimed.

"What is it?"

"I'm late for my chem. lecture." he explained pulling away and starting to gather his things.

"Can't you skip it? You're late anyway."

"No, I can't afford to."

I looked at him longingly before starting to gather my clothes.

…………………………….

He was still collecting his books when I left. I could see a few guys poking their heads out of their door to eye me – the walls here weren't thick.

I felt bruised and tender, Emmett had not been gently, but I loved knowing it was him that had caused the feeling.

I swayed my hips a little, knowing it would cause my ass to sway in a way that would make all of them hard.

As I reached my suite I was still high on the after sex happy feeling. I walked in to find Alice on the couch and Bella no where in sight.

She took one look at me before saying wit a knowing smile "Emmett?"

"How the hell do you do that?" I asked. Every single time I had sex she could always tell.

"Oh what? Like you can't tell when me and Jasper do it?"

She had me there – I always could tell, but that was because she always twirled and danced as she walked afterwards, I had thought I was a little more subtle.

She grinned and made her way to the kitchen.

She began making me a sandwich. It was an inside joke between us that I always felt like a cheese and tomato sandwich after sex.

I sat at the counter and smiled appreciatively as she handed it to me. "You seen Bella?"

"No, but I think she has a lecture with Prof Wiggleworth, it probable ran over."

I shook my head "No, he let them out early."

She looked at me in surprise so I explained how she had found us.

"You know she thought we were exclusive?" I finished with a smile

"Well you can't blame her, how was she to know any better."

"Mmm, she also asked if Emmett knows." I said quietly.

Alice hesitated "Rose…" she began

"No Alice, I will not reconsider." I pre-empted her

"But…"

"No Alice." I said firmly.

She sighed, disappointed. "Then why tell me?"

"I don't know." I admitted. I wasn't sure myself.

**I know there were no Rose/Alice relations in this one but there will be in the next. I wanted to explore Bella finding out about Emmett and Rosalies relationship with him first. **

**Please Please Please Review!!**

**Stargirl888**


	3. Chapter 3

A NEW EXPERIENCE, P3

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash & Spanking**

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe, about 3 weeks after previous chapter**

RPOV

"ALICE!!!" I shouted

I waited but there was no response. I was fuming; I had been up late last night and was in desperate need of an energy boost before my morning class. I always kept at least two red bulls on hand just for situations like these but when I looked in the fridge they we not there. If there was one thing everyone knew it was not to touch my things without asking.

I turned around to shout again. "AL-"

"Jesus Christ Rose." she said, walking out of her room in a very cute pajama shorts and top combo. "do you want to wake up the whole house?"

"What happened to my Red Bulls?" I demanded

She shuffled her feet looking sheepish but said nothing "Alice!" I shouted again, but at a slightly lower volume.

"About a week ago Bella and I were up late working on a project and we needed something to keep us awake." she explained "We had intended to replace them, I guess we just forgot."

"You forgot?" I repeated in disbelief

She nodded, looking at the floor.

"Well you'll never forget again." I announced "Come here."

She shuffled over to me, knowing better than to argue. I had her lean on the counter before extracting a spoon from the draw.

"Now come on Rose." she practically begged, but remained in position. We had been through this a few times before.

I tugged down her shorts to discover she had no underwear on. The sight of her cute ass and the thought of what I was about to do was starting to make me hot.

I delivered six swats in rapid succession. She made a small gasp after each one. I was no longer angry, only horny. I paused to run my nails over her ass, she shivered as I let one run over her slit. She was so turned on she was practically dripping.

"Well aren't you naughty." I whispered in her ear. She moaned and pushed back, trying to force me to use more pressure with my lightly caressing finger. I removed it immediately. and rewarded her with a further 10 spanks. I could see her bottom start to blush a delicate pink.

"Patience." I cautioned as I placed my hand between her legs and started to massage her clit. I ran my finger over her opening and stopped just before entering her. She again tried to push against it.

"Not quite yet." I whispered "I think you need a bit more punishment." She was practically crying in frustration

I began to spank her again before stopping suddenly and pushing three fingers into her warm cunt.

She squeaked in surprise before moving in time with me. She came almost immediately, her muscles tightening around my hand.

She turned around to kiss me, her hands finding their way into my pants. I came quickly under her attentions.

After I moment I looked over Alice's shoulder to discover two chocolate brown eyes staring at me.

Bella must have entered when we were to busy to notice. I stood in mute horror – I had completely forgotten she was in the other room

"Well maybe I should drink you Red Bulls more often." Alice teased, not realizing we had an audience.

"Bella!" she yelped.

Bella continued to stare. I should be getting used to this, I thought randomly, she seems this is the second time she's walked in on me.

Bella's face was unreadable as she said "You know Alice only drank one of the Red Bulls?"

What was that meant to mean? I couldn't work out if she was chastising me for only punishing Alice, or asking me to do the same to her, so I only nodded.

"It stands to reason that since we were equally at fault we both are punished the same." She said quickly, blushing.

Now it was my turn to stare. Had quiet, reclusive Bella just said that?

The Alice spoke "No Bella."

I looked at her in surprise. She and I had both agreed to involve Bella but we wanted to wait until she was ready. She seemed ready to me – was Alice changing her mind?

Bella also looked confused, and hurt at the rejection

"Bella, when you say that I'm guessing you're asking for more than just the spanking?" she confirmed

Bella nodded, turning redder.

"Bella, have you ever been with a girl?"

I was starting t see where Alice was going with this.

"I don't see what that matters."

"Have you?" Alice pressed

"No"

"Well your first experience should not be like this then." Bella was still looking confused "Bella, I know we are becoming close but your first homosexual experience should not be so…crude."

She glanced at me in apology for the word but I knew what she meant. Bella's first time should be slow, sensual – like ours was.

"I want you to seriously consider if this is something you really want to do; if it is then come to my room tonight. We won't judge you no matter what you choose."

God, I had to love this woman! Trust her to find a perfect solution.

Bella retreated to her room soon after that. "Well Done." I said, pulling Alice into me, "I would never have thought of that."

"I know." she responded with a self satisfied smile.

I kissed her.

I hoped Bella would choose to come tonight. But I knew either way, we were going to have some fun!

**So how was this chapter? Please review and let me know!!!**

**Stargirl888**


	4. Chapter 4

A NEW EXPERIENCE, P4

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash & Spanking**

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe, this is the same occurrences as in Ch 3 but from Bella's POV**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

BPOV

"ALICE!!!"

I was awoken by Rosalie's scream. _What the hell was the matter with that girl_, I thought to myself. I glanced at my watch - it was not even eight in the morning!

I debated getting up to say something to her but decided against it – it was best to steer clear of Rosalie when she was in a mood.

She shouted again but was cut off. I could hear the Alice speaking, but her voice was too low for me to make out what was said.

I waited, knowing that it was likely that Rose would shout again making attempting to return to sleep pointless. Also I was really curious as to what was going on. Rose and Alice's relationship fascinated me. I didn't have to wait long before I heard Rose demand loudly

"What happened to my Red Bulls?"

I felt a twist of guilt in my stomach – Alice and I drank them three nights ago when we had stayed up to finish a project. We knew Rose would be upset if she found out but we had planned to replace them before she noticed.

Alice must have remained silent because I heard Rose shout again, though slightly quieter

"Alice!"

Alice spoke but I still could not make out her words. Curiosity got the best of me and I quietly climbed out of bed and went to listen at the door. They spoke for a second before I heard Rosalie say:

"Well you'll never forget again. Come here."

On God! I thought. I wanted to go through and take some of the blame off Alice but something stopped me. I wanted to know what Rose had meant.

I heard movement and Alice said something else. There was a pause and then I heard a succession of slaps followed by silence.

_WTF? What was Rosalie doing to her? _

I didn't know if I should interrupt or not. I was considering it when there were more slaps.

I pushed the door open a little in the hope of seeing what was going on.

I was greeted by the image of Alice leaning on the counter whilst Rose was doing something behind her.

I saw Alice wiggle slightly, gasping.

I had to stop myself crying out in surprise. We're they really doing this on the kitchen counter? I had never expected this fantasy to come true.

What I was seeing was giving me a major turn on though. I absent mindedly let my hand wonder to gently toy with myself as I watched.

Rose pulled back and whispered something quietly to her before picking up a wooden mixing spoon and proceeding to spank Alice. I realized that that was what I had heard earlier.

I could not believe what I was witnessing. Did things like this really happen?

I watched in disbelief as Alice wiggled and squirmed in an attempt to avoid the spoon.

Suddenly Rose dropped the spoon and moved her hand between Alice's legs. From this angle it was impossible to see exactly what was happening but Alice squeaked in surprise giving me a pretty good idea.

She began to rock back and forth.

I wanted to look away, feeling like I was intruding but couldn't, they were captivating.

I watched and felt myself get even wetter.

Alice quickly came, moaning softly as she orgasmed.

She remained in position for a minute before turning around and kissing Rosalie full in the face.

I saw Rosalies face change from surprise to ecstasy and realized that Alice must be doing something with her hands but her body was blocking my view.

Unthinkingly I moved forward for a better angle and was met by a pair of surprised brown eyes.

Rosalie starred at me but Alice didn't see me and thinking they were alone teased "Well maybe I should drink you Red Bulls more often."

Rosalie appeared to be at a loss for words (very unusual) and so spun Alice around pointing.

"Bella!"

I didn't know the right thing to say in this situation. I had wanted to become involved with them for weeks but could never work up the courage to broach the subject with Rosalie – she was still a little intimidating. Alice and I had occasionally discussed it in general but I had never admitted my interest. This was a prime opportunity. After what I had just seen I was a little light headed and impulsively said

"You know Alice only drank one of the Red Bulls?"

They looked at me confused "It stands to reason that since we were equally at fault we both are punished the same." I explained. I knew I was blushing, but didn't regret speaking.

Rosalie appeared to still be confused, Alice though took a small step towards me.

"No Bella." she said firmly.

I looked at her in hurt surprise. If either of them objected I had thought it would be Rosalie. Alice and I had developed a very close relationship give the short time we'd known each other and although I was friendly with Rosalie too it was a more reserved friendship. I had expected her to be the less supportive of the two.

"Bella, when you say that I'm guessing you're asking for more than just the spanking?" she clarified.

Embarrassment flooded through me as I nodded.

"Bella, have you ever been with a girl?"

Did she not want to be my first? I dodged the question.

"I don't see what that matters."

"Have you?"

I could see she was going to make me admit it so I decided it was pointless to delay "No"

"Well your first experience should not be like this then." _What was that meant to mean? _

"Bella, I know we are becoming close but your first homosexual experience should not be so…crude. I want you to seriously consider if this is something you really want to do; if it is then come to my room tonight. We won't judge you no matter what you choose."

This was not exactly what I wanted but I could see a look in her eye that told me she would not budge on this and I didn't really want to stand here begging so I returned to my room and considered tonight.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I knew tonight was something I wanted to do – I had been fantasizing about something like this since I met them but I was still nervous.

I had just finished another lecture and had an hour before my next. I was wondering the halls aimlessly, thinking when Alice saw me. She came up to me and pulled me into a secluded alcove.

"Given your expression I'm guessing you haven't stopped thinking about this morning and tonight?" she questioned hastily

I nodded. "Listen, you don't have to do this if it's not what you want or if you're not ready. Rose and I will understand."

"Its not that I don't want to." I explained "I'm just nervous – I don't know what to expect."

"We won't make you do anything you don't want to, well take it slow – you will be able to stop at anytime." she assured me. She glanced at her watch "Look I have to get to class, I hope you will come though." she said before pecking my cheek and running off.

The peck left a tingle and I made my decision.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So how was this chapter? I know I'm not the best with describing peoples feeling or emotions but I tried. **

**Please review and let me know what you thought / pointers!!!**

**Stargirl888**


	5. Chapter 5

A NEW EXPERIENCE, P5

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

It was five to nine and Rose and I were in my room. She was lounging on my bed in midnight blue lacy lingerie, while I put on some quiet background music.

She snorted and I looked over my shoulder to see her eying the clusters of candles flickering around the room. "You ever heard of OTT Alice?" she asked with a smile.

"I know but I just want her to enjoy this night - if she comes."

"She'll come." Rose assured me "she has wanted to do this for weeks."

"She might not," I argued.

I was full of butterflies – I really was attracted to Bella but I also loved having her as a friend and I was scared that if tonight didn't go well it would mess up my friendship with her. Also I was worried about what this would do to Rose and I – we had never invited another girl into our sexual relations and I was not sure how it would affect our dynamic.

Rose got up from the bed and encircled me with her arms. "Don't worry." she soothed, seeing my expression. She gave me a light kiss and I relaxed a little. "Tonight will be fine, and afterwards, we'll deal with that then." I nodded and returned the kiss.

I was about to say more when I heard a light knock on the door. We both tensed slightly and Rose gave me another squeeze "Go on." she murmured before pushing me towards the door and retreating to the bed.

I looked at her, confused that, for someone who was always so forward, she was shying away from taking the lead.

"You're the orchestrator of this thing." she said as way of an explanation.

I shook my head, sometimes I just didn't get her.

I took a deep breath and opened the door to find a very nervous Bella on the other side. She smiled nervously.

I reached out and took her hand, firmly guiding her into the room. I knew that now was not the time to show my own nervousness – she needed me to be in control of the situation.

She looked around the room and I saw her eyes widen as she saw the mountains of candles.

"Alice tends to over do things." called Rose from the bed, Bella jumped having not seen her yet. I suck out my tongue at her before turning back to Bella

"I didn't know what to wear." she apologised, eyeing our lingerie. She was dressed in a button up white blouse and skinny jeans.

"What you're wearing is perfect." I assured her – and it was an excellent outfit – the style showed off her curves to perfection.

"Bella, we're going to go slowly." I said gently, squeezing her hand reassuringly – she already looked slightly overwhelmed. "If we do something you don't like or if you want to stop you just need to say."

She nodded. I leant forward to give her a kiss, deepening it when she didn't pull away.

I heard Rose rise from the bed and come to stand behind her. Bella shivered as she began to kiss her neck gently.

She began responding to my kiss more. I ran my hands down her arms before slowly unbuttoning her top.

Rose began to pry it off her shoulder. We kept our movements painfully slow and caressing, so as not to startle her.

Beneath the blouse she was wearing a conservative bra, and I made a mental note to take her lingerie shopping on the weekend.

Rose turned her around so Bella's back was to me. I watched them kissing, I was already getting quite excited.

I unclasped her bra and pushed the straps off her shoulders and Rose pulled it off in the front.

I moved around to her front to see her soft mounds of peach flesh.

I glanced at Rose and, catching my intent, we began pushing Bella towards the bed, kissing and caressing all the while.

With a small nudge she fell onto her back with a chuckle. I climbed onto the bed with Rose and straddled her, with Rose behind me.

I leant over and began to kiss and suck her nipples as Rose open kissed my back.

I paused to look over my shoulder and give Rose a passionate kiss.

Bella leant up and quickly removed my purple mesh camisole and matching bra. She began to knead and massage my already hard nipples.

I felt Roses hands on my thighs, applying upward pressure. I took her meaning and moved off Bella.

Rose began kissing Bella's torso and moved in a tear drop shape – going up towards and over Bella's left nipple before moving across to her right and back down to the start. From there she moved down to the top of Bella's jeans and undid the zip with her teeth.

I caressed Roses back as she did so. She pried off Bella's pants to reveal panties that matched her now discarded bra.

As Rose rose to better accommodate the process she quickly slipped off her silk slip.

Whilst she was doing this I began to run a finger lightly down the edges of Bella's bikini line and briefly over her covered slit.

She shivered. Rose was back on the bed now and was giving her open kisses all over her upper body.

I began to peel down Bella's panties and she froze beneath me. I stopped immediately, as did Rose.

"I'm sorry," she apologised "I just need a minute." I reluctantly climbed off her and Rose sat up with a look of annoyance on her face.

"It's okay Bella." I assured her.

Bella sat up and moved off the bed. I watched her. She went to sit on the chair by my dresser, calming her breathing.

"I'm so sorry." she apologised again "just got overwhelmed."

I nodded feeling frustrated.

"Do you want to …I don't know…continue without me?" she asked hesitantly.

I looked at Rose, and she appeared as bewildered as me.

"You want us to do continue without you?" I asked

She nodded – "You two can keep going while I catch my breath"

I glanced at Rose "You game?" she asked

"Sure." I replied – the idea of Bella watching us was kinda a turn on.

She came over to where I was standing and I could feel the comforting familiarity of having her body against mine.

We began to kiss and caress each other but with more speed and passion than we had with Bella – with each other we didn't have to be careful or worry about scaring one another off.

I could feel her hands massaging my clit in seconds; we were both impatient after moving so slowly with Bella.

I pulled off her panties as she removed mine.

She literally shoved me down onto the bed and her face was between my legs before I could catch my breath. She blew on my soaking mound, causing my juices to dry and chill. I shuddered in pleasure. She quickly pushed her tongue inside of me and wriggled it about; the sensation brought me even closer to orgasm. She flicked and pinched my clit as she pumped her tongue in and out. I could feel my muscles involuntarily clench as I came in her mouth, crying out.

She lapped up all my newly released juices before coming up to my face with a smile. We kissed and I could taste myself on her tongue as we rolled over so she was the one on the bed and I was on top.

I dragged my hands along her body as I moved back and positioned myself by her opening.

I did the opposite to her and pushed two fingers inside of her. I added a third as my tongue sucked her pleasure button. I pumped a few timed before adding a forth finger.

"Oh god!" she muttered, moaning.

I smiled devilishly as I added the fifth, fisting her. I began to separate my fingers slightly, stretching her further, before squeezing them back together. I repeated this pulsating movement twice more, pushing slightly deeper in each time. As I spread them again I felt her body tense as she came all over my hand and face. Her body convulsing in pleasure.

I withdrew my hand slowly. Licking off the cum as she lay exhausted on the bed.

It was then that I remembered Bella – I had been so involved in what we were doing I had forgotten she was watching us. I looked over to find she had removed her panties and was playing with herself as she watched.

I looked at Rose and nodded in Bella's direction. We rose from the bed again and went over to her, each taking a hand – I could still feel some moisture on the one I took.

We led her to the bed and had her lay down on her back. Rose knelt between her legs as I kissed her neck and collar bone. I heard her gasp and glanced down to see Rose was sucking, nipping and biting Bella's clit. I watched as her talented tongue made the girl cum without even entering her.

A short while later I pulled Rose away from Bella, who looked to be almost a sleep, to give her a long passionate kiss before lying down beside Bella and giving her a chaste kiss. Rose did the same, and we both laid an arm across a sleeping girl, falling into a blissful sleep, knowing our friendship had just reached a whole new level.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**So there you have it – Bella finally got some action. **

**Please R&R – I really want to know what everyone thought! I literally squeal in excitement whenever I see I have a new review! And even if you didn't like just it let me know.**

**Stargirl888**


	6. Chapter 6

A NEW EXPERIENCE, P6

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Alludes to Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe.**

APOV

The following day we had awoken to find we had slept the rest of the night away in my bed. I glanced at my clock to find that Bella and I were already running late and Rose had entirely missed her early morning lecture on engine design.

I got up with a sigh; I could have happily spent the next few hours in bed. I grabbed my robe and flung it over my shoulders before going to make coffee for everyone.

I returned to the room to find my lovers still in dreamland. I went to Rose first, kissing her gently out of sleep. She opened her eyes and smiled, returning the kiss. After a moment she realised how light it was and looked around in panic "What time is it?"

"A little after ten" I said apologetically. She slumped back into bed realizing it was too late for her to consider going to the lecture.

Rose's movement had awoken Bella who was looking around confused. "Morning." I said brightly, passing her a mug of coffee.

She looked about and realizing she was completely naked started to blush and pull the sheets over her. Rose and I chuckled "It's a bit late for embarrassment now." Rose said.

Bella smiled ruefully and continued to blush. I could see she was not comfortable enough to climb out of bed like that so I took of my robe and passed it to her.

"Thanks." she murmured averting her eyes whilst Rose looked me over appreciatively.

Bella quickly pulled it on and tightened the belt before rising and exiting the room. Once the door had closed behind her Rose and I started laughing quietly, it was ironic how after what we did last night she was still embarrassed to be naked around us.

I went over to my cupboard and quickly dressed whist Rose watched me – it was apparent she did not intend to get up just yet. We chatted as I got ready for class.

"So you know Jaspers birthdays coming up?" I asked as I pulled on a pair of jeans

"Mmm."

"Well I was thinking…I was hoping … we could do something_ special_ for him." I said emphasising the word.

"Special?" she asked in mock confusion, her eyes sparkling.

"Come on Rose, you know what I mean." I said walking over to kneel beside the bed. Absentmindedly stroking her legs.

"I don't know. What about Bella?" she said.

I looked at her in surprise – I had never known her to pass up an opportunity like this. The twinkle was still there though so I knew she was already game.

I had considered Bella before I proposed this and come to a conclusion "We should tell her and offer her the opportunity to partake but I don't think she will – she's not quite ready for an audience."

"Yeah, I'm sure Jazz wouldn't be impressed if we had to stop half way though because she got cold feet – I know I sure as hell wasn't last night."

I scowled at her "It was her first time." I admonished "we knew it might happen when we agreed to involve her."

"Doesn't make it any less annoying though." she muttered

I had to agree – it was incredibly frustrating. "I know, but can you imagine what it must have been like for her? I mean, when we started out neither of us really knew what we were doing – we learnt together, but with her – her first time was with two experienced women."

"Experienced are we?" she teased, pulling me onto the bed against her

"Rose!" I whined "just because you missed your lecture doesn't mean I intend to miss mine."

"And whose fault was that." she asked as I reluctantly struggled off the bed

"Certainly not mine!" I exclaimed

"Whose room is this?"

"Mine" I replied hesitantly, not seeing where she was going with this.

"And who's alarm is that?" she asked, indicating the one on the night stand

"Mine"

"And so whose responsibility was it to set said alarm?" she pressed. I caught on.

"It was my responsibility to set the alarm for myself." I retorted "I am not your mother, its not my job to ser it for you."

She her face froze and I watched her expression change to one of horror. I dropped the argument immediately "Rose?'

"My mother … visit…airport." she stuttered before taking a deep breath and starting again "My mother is coming to visit, I'm meant to be on my way to the airport already."

"Your mother?" I asked, incredulous, but she was already sprinting to her room. I followed – this was far more entertaining than a lecture on The Odyssey (I was doing a course on Greek mythology).

I leant against the doorframe as I watched her frantic search for clothes, muttering all the while.

"So why didn't you tell me she was coming?"

I smiled as Rose's search got more frenzied when she failed to find suitable attire. She would keep picking up clothes and then discarding them. It was really amusing to watch Rose panic.

After a moment I took pity on her. "You just go brush your teeth and I'll find you something to wear." I said taking away the canary yellow top she had been considering.

I was just finishing compiling a perfect fetch-the-parent outfit when Bella entered. "Alice, what are you doing?" she demanded, "You're late enough as it is!"

"Roses mother is arriving today and Rose is in bit of a state over having forgotten." I said, not looking away from the cupboard in which I was trying to locate Rose's navy blue heels.

"And you're not going to class because…?"

"Because she needs my help." I called as I dug out the shoes. I turned to look at Bella and smiled, "I'll make up the lecture later – its only an elective anyway."

She looked like she wanted to say more but she glimpsed a clock on Roses nightstand – it was 10:35! "I'm so late!" she said before running out the door.

"Bye!' I heard her call as an afterthought, already half way down the passage.

Rose re-entered, looking slightly calmer. "You don't need to skip your lecture for me." she said as she came to take the outfit I proffered towards her. She smiled in gratitude as she slipped on the jeans.

"And give up a chance to meet my lovers mother? I don't think so."

Odd as it may sound. I had never met Rosalie's parents; they lived far away and when they did rarely visit Rose would always find some way to avoid introducing us. I was really curious about them because after seeing them Rose always behaved more reservedly than was normal for her and I was curious to see what caused this.

She looked at me in horror. Stopping midway through putting on the blue polar neck I had selected for her. "You're not coming with to meet her."

"Of course I am!" I said brightly "You don't think I'm skipping a fascinating lecture on Homers Odyssey just to sit around here while you drive to the airport alone?"

I clucked my tongue in mock shame that she had been so foolish. I was not giving up this opportunity.

She glared at me while I smiled back. "Fine!" she huffed after a moment as she finished pulling on the top "I don't have time to argue with you now anyway."

"Yay" I said happily, clapping my hands – I really was rather excited.

"But I suggest you go put a top on if you want to make any kind of impression." she said, watching me in the mirror as she started on her makeup

I looked down to find myself in jeans and a bra - I remembered Rose had interrupted my changing earlier.

"I think I could make an impression in this." I argued, smiling as I left to change.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

We pulled into the parking lot with minutes to spare. I made to open the door but Rose grabbed my arm to stop me. I glared – if she thought I was going to wait in the car…

"She doesn't know about us." Rose said quietly, staring at the dash board. "I mean she knows we're friends but not that we're involved." she elaborated

I was surprised but not really bothered – not everyone's mother was as open as mine.

"Does she even suspect?" I asked – my mother had guessed within a few days of our first time – she was very perceptive in that way.

Rose shook her head, still staring at the dials.

"Rose." I said gently, I pulled her chin towards me so she was forced to meet my gaze "Rose, I don't mind that she doesn't know nor do I mind that you don't want her to" I hadn't missed the underlying reason for her telling me this, she looked relieved "but you need to consider what will happen if she works it out for herself."

"She won't work it out unless someone tells her." She looked positive of this.

I wasn't as certain but dropped the matter.. "Come on, lets go!" I said brightly after a moment.

I linked arms with her as we walked towards the entrance – Rose looked as though she might have been sick she was so nervous. She tried to pull away, showing she wasn't so certain of her mother's lack of perceptiveness. I whispered "Relax, lots of people do this – there's nothing odd about it."

She nodded and squeezed my arm to her quickly, smiling.

The moment Rose's mother walked out the gate Rose withdrew her arm, but this time I let her.

I would have known the woman was Roses mother even if Rose was not now chatting to her.

She looked like an older version of Rose – the same hair, eyes, build. The only difference was the maturity of her features

I could see Rose's hands flutter nervously as she attempted to take her mothers luggage cart.

They strolled towards me

"Mom, this is Alice Cullen." she introduced.

"Pleased to meet you Mrs Hale." I could feel Rose watching us anxiously

We shook hands and began to make our way to the car. "You know Rosalie, that hairstyle is rather harsh on you." she commented as we walked

To my surprise, Rose remained silent, accepting the criticism – had it been anyone else they would have received a mouthful.

"And you're looking rather pale. You really should use more blush."

I stared at this woman in amazement – Rose looked perfect to me. I could feel Rose stiffen beside me but still she said nothing

We got to the car and loaded in the luggage which we had to then unload and reload because Rose's mother was not happy with the order they had been packed.

I was getting rather annoyed with this woman by now.

"Mrs Hale, why don't you wait in the car and Rose and I will go pay for the parking." I said, trying to hide the fact I wanted to get a moment away from her.

"Well I don't see why two of you have to go." she said bluntly

"I wanted to pop into the curio while Rose paid." I said, thinking quickly.

"You should have thought of that when we were there – now you have to walk all the way back." Mrs Hale said disapprovingly.

I remained silent – I didn't think it was a good idea to argue with my best friends mother before we had even left the airport.

"Don't take to long." She said as she climbed into the car.

Rose and I quickly made our way towards the parking meter. Once we were out of sight of the car I pulled Rose to one side beside a post box

"Rose, your mother…" I began

"I know, I'm sorry. Now you see why I have tried to avoid having you two meet" she said quickly

"I don't mind," It wasn't Mrs Hales behaviour towards me that I took issue with "but I just don't see why you put up with it. She has criticised you since she stepped off the plane."

"She's just like that – I've lived with it my whole life." she said, scowling at the pavement.

"You know what she said is not true though? I mean you are beautiful, you hair and makeup is magnificent." I gave her a small peck on the cheek. I know it seems superficial but Rose's appearance and how people viewed her was something she found to be important and I was starting to see why.

I ducked my head, trying to look in her eyes "Will it be easier if I wasn't here?" I asked – I could tell she didn't like me watching her mother pass judgment on her – Rose was always very prideful.

She shook her head though "Its okay. I always feel rather small after spending time with her." Rose admitted "its nice to know someone doesn't agree with her."

"Of course I don't!" I said, kissing her cheek again but allowing my lips to linger slightly "You are perfect just as you are, and I;m sure Emmett and Bella would agree." I smiled at her.

"Thanks." she muttered "Now come on lets go pay before she tries to come and find us."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The more time I spent with Rose's mother the more I disliked her. She was judgemental, passive aggressive but the worst was the change I saw in Rose when they were together.

My bubbly, vivacious, don't-take-crap-from-anyone Rose was transformed into a meek, submissive, insecure stranger whenever her mother was in the room.

I could now understand why she had never introduced us before.

Thankfully though her mother was not perceptive and thus had no idea of the intamcy of our relationship.

Her mother was staying at nearby hotel for the next three weeks and seemed intent on spending every moment of that time with Rose. Now I can understand her wanting to spend time with her daughter but it was starting to get a little overboard. I knew Rose was getting annoyed too but she couldn't seem to bring herself to say anything. The Rose I knew was now well hidden.

Finally after two weeks of watching Rose be belittled by her mother I had had enough –I needed to get Rose away from this woman.

Rose was about to leave to meet her mother for breakfast one morning when I spoke "We're going out tonight." I informed her.

"Alice, I don't know if that's such a good idea…" she trailed off, very out of character for her to be so indecisive. "I mean my mothers here and –"

"Your mothers been here for two weeks now, you've been out to breakfast lunch and dinner with her every single day and any other spare time you have is also spent with her." I interrupted "I think I deserve one night, we've not spent any time together since she arrived."

"I know but…"

"But nothing Rosalie Hale." I said firmly "You need to have a few hours of enjoyment away from her. You're turning into this weak little creature with no mind of your own and I don't like it one bit. So we _are_ going out tonight, we're going to have a few drinks, have some fun and get the old Rose back."

She looked at me, measuring how set I was on this before agreeing "Fine" and walking out the door.

--------

It was nine thirty when Rose got back from dropping off her mother at the hotel. Bella and I were already ready so we went into Rose's room to help her.

We found her changing into a rather conservative black dress. "Rose!" I scolded "we're not going to some hoity-toity banquet dinner – we're going to a club, at the very least wear something with sequence."

"Sparkly clothing tend to come off as trashy." WTF??? Since when did Rose think sparkles were trashy? She had a whole section of her closet devoted to it. This was not my Rose talking.

"Undress, now." I demanded, making my way to her closet.

"Come on Alice." she pleaded "Look at Bella" I pursed my lips – Bella's outfit was also annoying me but I knew it suited Bella's personality so I let it go, there wasn't anything specifically wrong with the outfit it was just not something I would pick for clubbing – Plus I had already tried to convince into something else which she had point blank refused. Rose however was a different matter, she was certainly not getting away with that outfit.

"Bella is not you." I informed her, "You never wear anything as … toned down as that for a night out and I'm not about to let you start now. Take off the dress."

I went to the wardrobe and found a pair of metallic gold hotpants and a revealing black top. She took them from me hesitantly.

"Rosalie, you've worn them a thousand times before!" I cried out in exasperation!! This new Rose was driving me mad – I had hoped that she would be herself once she knew her mother was not going to be there but apparently not.

I finally got her into the outfit and we made it to Garlands (I know – odd name for a club).

-----------------------------------------------------

RPOV

So Alice had finally convinced me into my gold pants. Honestly I loved the way they made my ass look but I couldn't help thinking of the awful things my mother would say if she saw me in them.

My mother had a tongue like a viper and never hesitated to use it, especially towards me. I mean, don't get me wrong, I love her with all my heart, but she is someone best loved from a distance.

I knew I had been annoying Alice with my behaviour since my mother came but I couldn't help myself. My whole life I had been taught to obey, respect and try to please my parents no matter what my personal opinions were, to the point that I would suppress myself and become the model daughter for them, and I guess old habits died hard.

Maybe going out would be good for me.

We arrived at Garlands and Alice immediately ordered a round of shooters, I knew she had already arranged that a friend of ours would come past later to escort us back to our rooms so clearly she was no planning on holding back on the drinks.

----Later that evening---

After an energising go on the dance floor we had headed up to the second floor where there was bohemian style seating and more toned down music. The chairs were almost like oversized dream catchers that had been turned flat, covered in cushions and suspended from the ceiling by ropes which we then covered with material to give those seated privacy. We had picked a medium sized one that could fit about 5 people. They were incredibly comfortable.

I was experiencing that happy tipsy feeling that came before real drunkenness. Alice and Bella however were a little further gone and I could see them making out in across from me – clearly Bella was less inhibited when drunk. I had closed my eyes, enjoying the music and just relaxing when I felt someone situate themselves over my legs. Given their small stature I would guess Alice. I opened my eyes lazily and discovered my suspicions to be correct. I smiled at her and she leant forward to kiss me. I felt a twinge of unease, what would my mother think, but I dispelled it the moment her lips touched mine.

We really got into it and when I pulled up for air I noticed Bella was not in sight "bella?" I gasped as Alice kissed down my jaw "Edward" she murmured without stopping. That didn't really make sense but at this moment I didn't care, all that mattered was her lips on mine, the feel of her skin under my fingers. She pulled away and leant out of the hammock to get another drink but I hooked my arm around her waist and pulled her back into the cushions before crawling on top of her "Don't you think you've had enough?" I asked huskily before kissing her along the collar bone.

"Lets get out of here." I said later, things were getting quite hot but I did not intend to take things any further until we were in the privacy of our home. I got up, pulling her with me towards the door. I passed Bella and Edward but the door and paused to quickly tell them we were leaving, luckily the drinks had started to wear of so I managed to convince Edward that I was sober enough to get us both home safely, it was after all only a few blocks.

As soon as we got outside I pushed Alice against a wall for another quick make out session before we slowly made our way home.

We were around the corner from the Res when we stopped again but this time it was Alice pushing me against the wall. I felt her hand travel under my top, squeezing my breasts, kissing my jaw, neck, shoulder…

She froze suddenly, looking to the left. I followed her gaze. There on the corner stood none other than my mother!

**So, drama is about to ensue!!!! What will Roses mother say?? How will she react? You'll have to read the next chapter to find out. (I know – I'm cruel to leave you all hanging but this chapter is already 10 pages in length! I promise not to keep you waiting too long for an update though (And reviews will make me type faster (hint, hint ;-).**

**I want to know what you think!! I was nervous about whether to have her mother discover them or not (hence why it took so long for me to write this – I kept changing it) but I decided that it could lead to some fantastic bonding scenes. Do you agree or should I have kept the relationship secret? I want to know your opinions so please REVIEW!! I appreciate every single one I get. **


	7. Chapter 7

A NEW EXPERIENCE, P7

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains allusions to Femslash.**

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe. I didn't get one review for my last chapter :'-( so I'm rather depressed and appologise if this comes out slightly soap opera-ish. Please bear with me - I need this to have more meaning than just random lemons. I promise some excitement next chapter though (Its Jaspers Birthday and the girls have a treat planned)**

RPOV

We all stood there frozen, my mind was blank with shock and even fear. Alice and I became aware of our positions at the same moment and quickly disengaged. For the first time in my life my mother was speechless.

"Lets go inside." Alice said quietly and led the way in.

We got into our suite and shut the door. My mother sank onto the couch, I think she was in shock or something, and I was not in the best state either.

I watched Alice flit to the kitchen and turn on the kettle. She began tapping at her cell phone before announcing "Bella will spend the night with Edward." I gave her a small smile of gratitude; as much as I liked Bella and as close as we had gotten I really didn't want her here tonight.

The kettle flicked off and Alice made us tea, forcing a mug into my mothers hand.

I watched her take a sip as Alice perched on the arm of my chair. "Are you drunk?" my mother asked me quietly

She had never seen me drunk before and I wasn't sure if she wanted to know so I had an excuse for my actions or because she wanted me sober for whatever tongue lashing she was about to deal out but I wasn't going to lie to her – she had seen us together now, she may as well know the whole story so I shook my head.

"Alice, I don't think this concerns you." she said, turning to regard her.

I scowled and the oddest feeling came over me, it was one thing for her to order me about but I would not stand for her to speak to my Alice like that so for the first time since I was ten years old and had learnt better I contradicted my mother.

"No, Alice I want you here." I said, taking her hand in mine.

My mother looked at me as though I'd slapped her. I had expected her to scold me but instead she addressed Alice again "I would speak to my daughter alone, I trust you can find alternative accommodation for tonight?" she enquired.

I felt a moment of uncertainness, not sure what Alice would do, thankfully though she said "I am here as long as Rose wants me." I squeezed her hand in gratitude.

"Trust me, she only thinks she wants you here because she does not yet know what I am about to say." my mother retorted.

I clung to my friends hand tighter, as though a security blanket. "That may be but until she changes her mind I will be here."

I watched my mother stare her down, her face hardening when she realized Alice would not look away. She switched her gaze to me and I prepared for the onslaught

"How could you be s utterly stupid?" my mother began "You jeopardized your future with that one kiss, let alone the location of her hand, what if someone had seen you? You're momentary weakness could be the end of the life we have planned for you since childhood." she yelled

"What if-" I tried to argue

"Don't you dare interrupt me." my mother cut me off "I raised you better than that!" I bowed my head in submission. "Now, you were lucky no one saw, and as long as it never happens again it will be as though nothing ever happened. We'll get your room switched, just to be sure and that will be it."

I felt my blood suddenly boil with rage, how dare she presume to tell me who I can or cannot kiss? Admittedly she had always presumed much more than this and I had never argued it but Alice was different, I would not let her take Alice from me as she had so many others.

"No mom." she spluttered at my audacity but I went on "Alice means more to me than you could ever know, we have been in a relationship for the last three years." I informed her.

"And Emmett? Does he know?" She had never met him but I had told her about him to get her off my back about finding a man. I regretted it now.

She smirked when I failed to answer her, clearly taking my lack of words for the refutation it was.

"Then you will end it with Alice and hope Emmett never finds out." she shouted back.

I was about to say something, to tell her it would never happen but Alice spoke before I could

"No," she said simply, my mother turned to stare at her "No. If Emmett finds out then we'll deal with it then but I doubt it would matter to him either way."

"Selfish girl! Have you no care for Rosalies future? He may not mind it when they're dating but how could he marry her if her reputation is tarnished by you?"

I bristled, my mother was very old fashioned on some things "My reputation is if anything improved by just knowing Alice, besides this isn't the fifties – He may never want to marry me and besides, I don't have to rely on marriage and making a good match like you did."

"Oh really? What exactly do you plan to do after college? We cannot support you forever, where will you get money if you don't marry? Become an engineer? Your father indulged you by allowing you to come here and major in such a useless and unattractive subject and I unwillingly allowed it."

Her dispersion on my interests stung but I had heard them all before – it was only my father putting his foot down that made her agree to me coming here to study it. She had hit home however with her comments about money – I knew once I finished college, I would only have a short while, a year at most before they could no longer support me and I was on my own, the thought terrified me. I was saved from replying though.

"If it comes to it my family will take her in, Rose will never want for a home."

I felt overwhelming gratitude, her offer meant more to me than I could ever tell her. I felt tears slipping out of my eyes. My mother noticed and I thought I glimpsed a flash of pain flicker across her face before it hardened into the determined mask I had seen on the few occasions she and my father had fought and she had lost. She said quietly "Well I can see you no longer need me here so I will return home in the morning." with which she turned to leave.

I felt my knees buckle under me as she left and I collapse onto the floor, staring after her. A part of me shouted for me to stop her but a stronger part of me was thankful she was going.

It was only when I felt Alice's arms around me that I truly broke down. I cried into her shoulder as we knelt together on the floor.

I let go of the control I had excised over myself for the first time in I don't know how long. I released all the resentment I had felt at having to hide a part of myself from my mother, the pain I had felt every time she had criticised me, the relief and gratitude I had felt when Alice assured me that I would always have a home with her, the fear I had of Emmetts reaction if he ever found out, and every other unexplainable emotion that tore through my body.

I don't know how long I sat there, at some point I stopped crying, I stopped thinking and just sat as Alice continued to just hold me in silent support.

I eventually tried to think through things but it only brought on more crying. Alice must have realized what brought it on for she gently hushed me "Shh, plenty of time to think through things tomorrow, for now, you need rest."

Alice coaxed me up and led me towards my bedroom, where she passed me my comfy pyjamas, the ones I would never normally let her catch me dead in, and assisted me to change. I felt as though every part of me had been rubbed raw and all that was left was a dried out husk. Alice helped me into bed, getting after me. She wound her arms and legs around me from behind, nestling her head against my shoulder, and it was in this comforting embrace that I nodded off to sleep.

**So thats it. I know it was short but I'm really busy at the moment. Please, I desperatly need reviews if I' going to write something fun for the next chapter. Even if you don't like it, just tell me. The more reviews the faster I write! **


	8. Chapter 8

A NEW EXPERIENCE, P8

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash.**

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe.**

BPOV

I got home fairly late the next morning.

A little after Rose & Alice left the club last night Alice had sent me a message asking if I could find somewhere else to stay for the night. I was rather miffed that they didn't want me there – I mean even before the escapade me being in the suite never stopped them from doing it in one of their rooms so I didn't get the need for me to find alternative arrangements, however I was saved from spending the night at a 24hr café when Edward, reading over my shoulder, invited me back to his place. However, unfortunately for me, I was seeing the most traditional guy in all the world so instead of partaking in the more illicit activities I had originally planned we ended up just talking and listening to music, enjoyable but no as satisfying. Needless to say I was not in the best mood this morning.

I flounced into the suite, ready to speak my mind and fully expecting to find Alice sketching a new outfit at the kitchen counter, as was her usual Saturday morning habit, thus I was rather surprised to find the room deserted. Taken aback I looked around and seeing no one I decided to go get ready for my brunch date with Edward. Rose, I was certain, was with her mother again hence I nearly jumped out of my skin when her bedroom door opened just as I was about to step into my own room. Alice emerged and I frowned. I had never known her to wake up this late before. She stopped when she saw me, I opened my mouth but she frantically held up her hands, motioning for me to be quiet and pointing at Rose's room, I could only assume Rose was still asleep. A million questions bombarded my mind: why was Rose not with her mother, why did Alice only wake up now, why was Alice wearing proper pyjama's (after one o their trysts they never bothered with more than a loosely hung robe and I doubted they would even bother with that if I wasn't here,) and why did she hesitate when she saw me? I was starting to get frustrated by my lack of information and this only compounded on the left over frustration from last night. I got up and yanked a spluttering Alice towards her room. Two solid brick walls and a room between them should give us enough insulation to allow us to talk without waking Rosalie. I shut the door firmly behind us before releasing us. "Alice, what the hell is going on?" I demanded

"Roses mom is leaving today." she said quietly. I waited for her to continue but after a moment it was apparent she was not intending to.

"Why? I thought she still had another week."

"She and Rose had an argument."

So that was why they didn't want me here. "What about?" I asked, curious.

"She saw Alice and me making out last night." said Rose. I spun around to see her emerging from her room.

"Rose, I'm sorry, we didn't mean to wake you." Alice apologised while I asked

"She was at the club?"

"No – on the way home, we were leaning against a wall."

"Oh." I said quietly. I scrutinised Roses face, trying to see how this was affecting her but it was a blank mask. I had not met her mother and was not sure how big an issue this would be between them "Are you okay?" I asked gently.

"Yes, she just needs time to calm down." Rose assured me with a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes.

Alice jumped up from the couch muttering something about breakfast and I remembered I had only come home to get a quick change of clothes before meeting up with Edward.

"I have to get going – I'm meeting Edward." I said looking at my watch; I only had fifteen minutes to get to the restaurant!

"Bella, you haven't even changed." Alice protested and I realized she was right. "Here, come with me." she said, dragging me into my room.

I grabbed the nearest outfit I could and started changing – haste being my main concern. I hated being late.

Alice looked at be in disbelief "Bella, you are not wearing that."

"Alice, this is fine. I have to get going."

She pulled out her phone and dialled a number, tugging the purple top I was about to pull on out of my hands as it rang.

"Edward? Listen, Bella's running late so can she meet you at 12 instead of 11?"." she asked as I stared daggers – I didn't want to make Edward wait for me. She listened for a minute before hanging up.

"Okay, I just brought you a hour." she announced happily

"Alice, if I had wanted to change the time I would have." I complained

"Oh, you'll thank me later." she said as she began to pass me various items of clothing.

In little under an hour I was ready. To my surprise Alice had left me to get ready by myself once she had extracted a promise that I would wear the clothes she'd picked out. She went to sit with Rose instead. I was starting to get the impression that this thing with Rose's mother was more than the tiff Rose made it out to be.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

It was with a sigh of relief that I watched Bella leave; I could finally see how Rose was handling things "So how're you doing?" I asked Rose gently as I leant against her on the couch

She sighed "I'll be fine." I could see she wasn't ready to talk about it so instead of pressuring her I suggested breakfast.

She came to sit at the counter as I went about making French toast.

She was staring into space as I placed a plate before her and took a seat beside her.

We ate in silence and I was nearly finished my slice when I hear Rose whimper. I looked over to see tears running down her face. I quickly went to stand beside her and pulled her against my chest, stroking her hair as she cried it out.

Finally, when she had run out of tears and was just holding me she spoke "I'm sorry."

"For what?" I said, surprised

"For putting you through this, for complicating your life because I wanted to be more than friends."

"Shhh." I hushed her, tilting her head up to look into her eyes "don't ever apologise for that." I told her fiercely "getting involved with you was the best decision of my life. Yes it's complicated and yes there are people out there who will not approve of it but all that is worth what I have with you. Rose you are my lover and my best friend and I wouldn't trade that for all the complicated in the world."

"What do I do now?" she asked quietly

"You go on with life and tackle each obstacle as it makes itself known."

Just then the phone rang. I reached past Rose, whose arms did not leave my waist, and over the counter to the cordless. "Hello?"

"Yes, hi. I would like to talk to Rosalie Hale?" said a deep male voice

"May I ask whose calling?"

"It's her father." I stilled, I was not sure if Rose could deal with any more familial drama right now. I placed my hand over the microphone and mouthed_ it's your father_ o her.

She considered whether or not to answer but before she came to a decision the man kept talking "Listen I heard what happened with her mother and don't agree with her reaction. I just want to see if Rosalie's alright."

Before I could relay this to Rose she held out her hand for the phone. I reluctantly handed it to her. "Dad?" she asked "No, no, I'm fine…don't worry about me…I know…since my first year…yes, I'm still going out with Emmett…no he doesn't know…no, you don't need to come here…yes, I will…thank you."

She put down the phone looking slightly better "He says he'll support my decision and try coax my mother around." she explained

"Will it work?"

"I don't know."

With Rose looking marginally better I moved from her side to clear the dishes.

"Thank you, I don't know how I would have done this without you" Rose murmured quietly as I stood with my back to her by the sink. I walked to stand opposite her and reached over the counter to take her and in my own. I squeezed it saying seriously "Rose, I will always be there for you." and I meant it.

………..

By the time Bella got home Rose was almost herself again and Bella thankfully did not raise the subject of the previous night again. Things started to get back to normal, sex life included, and Rose quickly regained her usual tenacity, wit and at times bitchiness, I was pleased to have her back. However her mother was still not talking to her and although she tried to hide it I knew she was still hurting. I knew she wouldn't want to talk about it anymore though and just wanted things to go back to normal, it was Rose's coping mechanism and I indulged her, I knew she would talk about it when she was ready. and in the mean time we had Jaspers birthday surprise to look forward to I had worried how the fact we'd have an audience may affect her given the reasons for her mothers silence but when I asked her she about it the day before she had smiled and said "Trust me, my mother will be the last thing on my mind tomorrow night."

**I know, I know – I promised Jazz's birthday surprise would be in this chapter but I realised upon reading a review that would kind of be leaving Rose, Bella and Alice in the lurch so I felt I had to deal with the after affects first but as a peace offering I am posting two chapters tonight and there is some wonderful lemony goodness in the second so please forgive me!!! **


	9. Chapter 9

A NEW EXPERIENCE, P9

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe, here's the promised Birthday treat! **

--------A week later-------

I opened my eyes see Jaspers gloriously naked body lying next to mine – we had had a late night. He was watching me.

"Happy Birthday." I said quietly before yawning and sitting up.

He smiled and I gave him a kiss. "Happy Anniversary." he returned, we had begun officially dating two years ago on his birthday.

'So what's the plan today?" he asked; I always decided on birthday/anniversary activities for us. "Well, later we're going to a new exhibit at the colonial history museum." American history was a pet interest of his.

He smiled "But now?"

"Well…" I said suggestively, climbing over so I was straddling his lap and began grinding my hips against him, making my intentions clear.

His face fell and body slumped in mock disappointment. "Oh." he said in a monotone voice

"Oh?" I questioned, stopping my movements and cocking an eyebrow

"Well…I was hoping …my present was more original than this." he jested

"Jasper Whitlock!" I scolded, crossing my arms "you should be grateful to be getting anything at all. Besides you don't even know what I was going to do!"

He continued to look disappointed but I could see the glint of interest in his eyes and smiled seductively, I bent to give him a kiss before climbing off him.

"What about my present?" he demanded

"Well clearly it's too early for you to appreciate my presents so I guess it will have to wait for later." I explained as I made my way to the closet.

I swayed my hips and gave him the occasional glace in a way I knew would drive him crazy before rummaging in the closet for clothes. I tossed him a pair of jeans and heard the bed creak as he climbed up. "God woman! You will be the death of me" he said as he proceeded to change. I giggled and stuck out my tongue at him.

---------------

The day was a success and I could see Jasper had thoroughly enjoyed the museum. We spent the afternoon just relaxing together in the local park. I however was constantly in a state of anticipation with the thought of what we would get up to tonight. You see, Rose and I had planned a special birthday performance for him. Unlike Emmett, Jasper was well aware with my relationship with Rose and accepted it.

I could feel Jaspers anticipation build as we returned to the house. He had sensed my being on edge all day but had dropped it once he realised I was not going to tell him what had put me in such a state.

When we got into the suite we were greeted by Rose, sitting on the couch, wearing a black mesh gown with blue trim over a matching, revealing, one piece nighty. "Happy Birthday Jasper!" she called getting up from the couch and coming over to give him a hug. I saw Jasper raise his eyebrows at her clothing "Bit early for bed, isn't it?" he questioned. Trust a guy to think women actually slept in those sort of things when they weren't around. Rose just smiled coyly and asked "So, has Alice told you about your present yet?"

He shook his head and she gave me a reproving look before turning back to Jasper and, taking his hand, she started to lead him towards my room saying "Well, we'll have to do something about that." I felt a flash of annoyance, I mean this was my gift to Jazz, not hers, but I let it go, Rose would always be Rose.

When we walked into the room, I had to gasp. I had asked Rose to make over my room for the occasion but she had by far exceeded my expectations. I glanced at her and she made an it-was-nothing gesture muttering something about Bella and Esme helping. I was not sure why my mother was involved but I would worry about that tomorrow. "Thank You." I mouthed

The whole room, which usually had a hot pink theme, had been given a black overtone calming the normally bright room. The pink shades of the small mood lights I had scattered throughout the rooms had black mesh draped over them, as had the curtains. Various items on my bed, including the duvet cover and two pillows had been given patterned black covers made of silk, my pink under sheet and frill remained though, continuing the theme. The effect was extraordinary, and very skilfully done.

I looked to Jasper and could see he was equally astounded by the changes they had wrought in the hours since we had left. "Now Jasper, you just sit there and we'll be back in a moment." Rose said, pushing him into a conveniently located chair that was facing the bed before tugging me into the bathroom.

I followed blindly, still reeling from the shock of the changes they had wrought to my room. "Alice!" Rose was tapping her foot impatiently. I realized I had been standing still for at least a minute "Alice, what the hells the matter with you?" she demanded. I wasn't sure myself what was going on with me but I just kind of zoned out. Shaking my head to clear it I started to change into the lingerie she handed me, it was similar in style to hers but had a purple trim, complimenting Roses blue (we had picked them up together on the weekends shopping spree.) I was about to return to Jasper when Rose stopped me and pulled me around to look her in the eyes "Alice, if you're not in the mood we don't have to do this." she said seriously, obviously still worried by my behaviour. "No, I do" I assured her, and the idea of what we were about to do was starting to make me hot. I gave her a light kiss. She deepened it and set my heart racing, I could tell she was successfully trying to get me in the mood. When we finally broke apart for air I was as in the mood as I could tell she was.

I returned to the room, went over to Jasper and kissed him, he gave me a look and glanced at Rose, clearly telling me he knew what we had done in there. I nodded slightly and pulled away. "Watch." I instructed as I went to join Rose on the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

JPOV

I watched from the chair as Rosalie dragged Alice into the bathroom. I was slightly annoyed that she was taking my Alice away from me, even if only to the next room but let it go – I knew Alice would not let her keep her there long and instead contented my self my examining Alice's newly made over room. I had to admit the affect was amazing and I was already turned by the thought of what we would get up to in here. I could hear muffled voices issue from the bathroom.

Alice had told me about their relationship a few days after we had started going out and I was, at first, not very pleased with the idea of my girl effectively in a relationship with someone else at the same time as going out with me but I agreed, hoping once we got closer she would leave Rosalie, that hadn't happened but over time I had come to accept it partly because Alice had effectively told me that she would never 'leave' Rosalie for me, partly because I had come to see how deep their relationship was and to realize that there were things Rosalie gave her that I never could and mainly because, for the most part, their relationship had little affect on ours, Rose was just like any one of Alice's friends albeit a closer one. We barely ever discussed their sexual relations although the thought of it made me instantly hard – who wouldn't be hard imagining two of the hottest girls he knew going at it? Just then Alice re-emerged from the bathroom and came over t kiss me. I could feel a small spark of annoyance warring with excitement, she and Rose had, at the very least, made out while I sat here alone. I could always tell when they had recently been together.

"Watch." she murmured seductively as she moved to the bed where Rose was already kneeling. I suddenly caught on to exactly what my gift would be. I felt myself harden even more at the thought of what I was about to see, pushing away all my other feelings on their relationship – for now I was about to see two extremely hot girls perform pleasurably sinful acts not more than 4 meters away from me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

APOV

I crawled onto the bed and knelt behind Rose. I began gently kissing her down her neck and shoulders, pushing the spaghetti straps off her shoulders to get them out of the way. She turned her head to kiss me, twisting around to face me while she nibbled and sucked my lips. I pushed her onto her back, not breaking the kiss. She let out a muffled giggle as her head hit the pillow. I kissed her down her chin to her neck, to her collar bone. When I reached the nightie's neckline I shimmied down her body so I was by her feet. Lifting her leg I began kissing her inner ankle moving my way up to inner thigh. I reached the hem of her one piece and slowly pushed it up, revealing that, like me, she had decided to forgo underwhear tonigh. She lifted her hips to help and within moments was completely naked. I saw her glance past me to smirk at Jazz and I turned to regard him. His excitement was clearly discernable both by his expression and the prominent bulge in his pants. I turned back to Rose, and kissed her passionately. As my tongue battled hers my one hand entangled itself in her flowing blond locks whilst the other massaged and kneaded her breasts. I moved down to circle my tongue around her nipples a few times before pulling it into my mouth and sucking hard. I then open kissed my way across and repeated the procedure on the other nipple whilst my hand founds it way down her body and gently massaged her clit. "Alice!" she moaned quietly, "Patience is a virtue." I reminded her, replacing my fingers with my tongue. She tasted delicious. Not able to resist teasing her a bit more I swirled my tongue around her clit, not quite touching, merely massaging the surrounding flesh. She moaned again in anticipation and I lightly licked her clit, just once, before pulling back and blowing cool air over the saliva. I then went back to teasing the surrounding flesh. I slid two fingers inside her. Pumping slowly. I could feel her getting close. I swirled my tongue twice more, this time including her clit in the action, and then, at the same time as curling my fingers to reach her G spot I gently bit, my teeth on the skin just above and below her pleasure button. She came in a shuddering orgasm and I smiles as I licked up her freshly released juices.

With the area now clean I went back to gently kissing her collar bone, lying on top of her. Once she had recovered herself she wrapped her arms around my waist and rolled us over so that she was on top. I was already wet from what I had just done for Rose but I was positively dripping now, Rose was always a fantastic and ingenious lover and I never knew what she would do to me next. "It hardly seems fair on your boyfriend that I'm the one naked." she said huskily. I had forgotten about Jazz and I looked over to find he had now taken his dick out of his pants and was stroking it lightly as he watched. I smiled "Oh no, definitely not fair." I agreed with mock seriousness. Rose tut'ed a few times before removing my nightie, running her hands up my sides as she did so. "Much better." she commented, sitting on her heels as she surveyed my naked body. "And you're positively dripping." she added, reaching out as though to touch my slit but stopping a few millimetres short. I whimpered and lifted my hips in an attempt to make contact but she moved her hand away "Not quite yet." I could see that slightly sadistic glint in her eyes, the one that both terrified and excited me beyond measure "You teased me and now it's your turn to be teased." she said, flicking my nipples. She ran her fingers into my hair from behind my ears, leaning forward to loom over me. She excruciatingly slowly dragged her nails down my scalp and neck, leaving lines of tingles. They continued their path, first down my arms and the back up to move along my collar bone and down my chest between my breasts. She circled my breasts once before continuing down my torso, parting her fingers as she went so they covered the whole area. From there she moved down my outer thigh, grinning mischievously- she knew I felt as though I was about to burst if she didn't relieve me soon, I tried to rub my legs together to create some friction but she increased pressure with her nails almost to the point of pain and I heeded her silent warning to stay still. When she reached my feet she left her hands lightly resting upon their tops before saying in a low voice "Now turn over and lie on the cushions." I knew the position she wanted so I twisted and felt her slip her nails so they now rested on my calves; apparently I wasn't to loose contact with them, so with a little difficulty I managed to push some of the small scatter cushions under my hips, raising them. Rose moved her fingers to my inner calve and applied a slight pressure to get me to separate them. Then, her fingers resumed their path up my inner leg and thigh. I felt the mattress sink slightly under my knees as Rose moved to kneel between my legs, her fingers still making their way up my thighs. I felt myself tense as she neared my slit and much to my chagrin she only grazed it before running her nails over my ass cheeks and up my back. Despite her earlier warning I wiggled in frustration. For the first time since her hands had begun their descent once of them lost contact with my skin and I heard a loud smack a second before I felt its effects and it took all my self control not to wiggle again, although for a different reason. Her other hand was now nearing my shoulder, never having stopped its journey. Rose leant her thighs against mine then and gently lowered her torso over my back so her body was conforming to mine. Her hands reached my shoulders, her other hand rejoining the first after the smack, and she gave them a squeeze, with her mouth by my ears she whispered "Patience in a virtue Alice." before slipping two fingers in me and placing her thumb over my clit. I came immediately, the orgasm spread throughout my body as I moaned loudly, collapsing onto my pillows, Rose still on top of me. She slid her fingers out and rolled off as I just lay there, too spent to move.

"Hey Alice, mind if I give your boy a hand job while you recover?" I looked over confusedly: my man…hand job…what? then I saw Jazz sitting there. I had again forgotten about him again. Rose was beside him, her hand inches from his exposed cock but the twinkle in her eyes told me she was joking – we didn't interfere with each others men. I moved of the bed and made my way over to them. I gave her a kiss in thanks before saying "Rose, don't take this the wrong way but go away now." She needed no further prompting and left quietly as I moved over to Jasper and eyed his erect cock saying "We'll lets se if we can take care of that."

**So what did you think? Did you enjoy it? REVIEW and let me know!! Please? **


	10. Chapter 10

A NEW EXPERIENCE, P10

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Allusions to Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe, Seriously? Not one review when over 100 hits on the last chapter??? Come on guys! Please**_**, Please**_** don't hate me for this chapter, I really felt it needed to be done. **

JPOV

"Jasper, what's going on with you lately?" she demanded one day as we were relaxing on the couch. I feigned ignorance. "Jasper?" she questioned, pulling my head around so she could look me in the eyes. I refused to meet her gaze though; I was not even sure what she'd see if I did. "Jasper, you've barely spoken to me these last few days, you pull away from our kisses, you won't have sex with me, and I want to know the reason." I knew my silence was frustrating her but I was scared of what I would say if I spoke, I cared deeply for Alice and didn't want to hurt her.

She sighed "Jasper, look at me." she commanded. Minutes passed and she continued to stare at me, waiting for me to meet her gaze, I finally looked up "now tell me what's causing this." she said gently.

The words began spilling unwillingly from my mouth "Am I not enough for you Alice?" I asked quietly.

I could see she was taken aback "Jasper, you are everything I ever wanted and everything I'd ever needed in a guy."

"Is it the sex?"

"What? No, our sex life is normally amazing."

"Normally?"

"Well for some reason every time I've tried to initiate something with you since your birthday you refuse."

"Jasper, for heavens sake would you just tell me what's really wrong?" she cried out in aggravation

Without thinking I muttered "You and Rose."

"Me and Rose??"

"Why do you need Rosalie?" I asked "If I'm everything you need why do you still need her?"

"Where is this coming from, I thought we were past this?" she asked quietly, ignoring my question and sinking onto the couch next to me.

I made up my mind to be honest with her "I what you to leave Rosalie, move out if you have to."

"No." she answered without hesitation. I felt my temper rise

"So you won't even consider it?"

"Jasper, you knew from the start that my relationship with Rose was a non-negotiable point." she said firmly

"Is it the sex?" I repeated my earlier question "I saw how she pleasues you…I could do that if you prefer, I just thought you liked what I did."

I nervously glanced at her and watched as her anger built "How could you, after two years together, possibly think my relationship with Rose is only about sex?" she demanded and I could see I had deeply offended her.

I sighed, I knew it was deeper than that – that was the problem "I know its more than that." I admitted

"Then why even say it?"

"Because I've convinced myself for so long that it was only about the sex between the two of you, that she could do something for you I couldn't because she was a girl but everything she did for you I could've done if you had asked."

"Jasper, you're not making any sense, of course she gives me things you can't, both sexually and otherwise, but that doesn't change anything between us."

"Alice, when I saw you with her the other day I realised a part of you, one I didn't realise you had, belonged to her and I couldn't stand it – I want all of you and I will never get all of you whilst you're still in a relationship with her." I explained, baring my soul

"Jasper, that part of me will always belong to her whether we're together or not, just as a part of me will always belong to you. I'm sorry but I'm not willing to give Rose up."

I could feel the rejection in her words and knew she would never leave Rose for me, that no matter how much she cared for me she cared for Rose more. I knew it from the moment I had seen them together like that the other night, their connection was so much more I was surprised I had never picked up on it. With that discovery I had realized something else, it was not their relationship that was based on sex but ours. She had Rose to take care of her physical and emotional needs and I could no longer see why she would need me. I felt as though I was an intrusion on their relationship.

I couldn't go on like this, sharing Alice with the blond beauty. I made a decision "Then I guess its over." I said quietly

"What?" the disbelief was strong in her voice, I couldn't look at her, hating myself for causing her pain.

"Alice I'm done sharing you and we both know you will never leave her for me."

"So that's the end?"

"That's the end." I said quietly as I quickly made my way out the door before I broke down, I knew this was for the best but it still hurt like hell. What was worse is she had given me an out over two years ago and I had said no – I would be the mature guy who could handle sharing her, I had thought but now I realised how impossible that was.

------------------------------------------------

APOV

I sat on the sofa not fully comprehending what had just happened. I couldn't understand why now, after two years Jasper suddenly had a problem with my relationship with Rose. Maybe him watching me and Rose had not been the best idea but I still couldn't see why not, I mean he knew we did it so that wasn't anything new and he was definitely turned on by it so where was the problem coming in?

I was broken out of my revere by the sound of the door opening. I immediately put on a smile, I did not feel like talking about it yet. Bella and Rose entered, returning from a lecture. "Hey." I called

My attempt at nonchalance was apparently in vain though because Rose as by my side in a flash "What happened?" she asked quietly, Bella lingered by the counter watching us, clearly not sure if she should be there or not. I turned back to Rose and took a deep breath before admitting "Jazz and I broke up."

They both had matching looks of confusion. "Why?" asked Rose.

I just looked at her. As the realisation hit her she sat a little straighter before murmuring "Us."

I nodded mutely

"but, I thought…" she trailed off

"So did I."

I could see she was about to say more but I cut her off "Rose, I really don't want to talk about it now."

She seemed as though she was going to argue before thinking better of it and squeezed my arm reassuringly before getting up and going into her room for which I was grateful.

I was left with Bella and rose to go to my own room. I was by the door when she said quietly "Alice, I know I'm not Rose, but if you ever need to talk…"

I turned and smiled sadly at her "Thanks but right now I just need some time." She nodded in acceptance and I retreated to the privacy of my room.

**I'm feeling really generous and decided to give you another chapter – that's three in two days!!! So in return could you_ please_ review? I really want to know what you guys think, did I make the right choice with Jazz? I personally love Alice and Jasper in general and most of my stories are about them but I couldn't see a way for it to work out with them when Alice was already so close to Rosalie so I wondered if he would also feel he had no place in her life. I'm debating whether or not to make this a permanent thing or to bring him back and I really want to know your opinions so Review, Review, Review!!!! **


	11. Chapter 11

A NEW EXPERIENCE, P11

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe, about a week after previous chapter**

APOV

It had been a week since Jasper and I broke up and I could honestly say I had come to terms with it. The problem was no one else seemed to believe me when I said this. Rose and Bella were constantly confused and on edge; as though waiting for me to snap. In fairness to them I had not really raised the subject after the day so there was no way for them to really be certain of my feelings and neither seemed to want to bring it up in case I wasn't ready to talk. In order to assuage their anxiety I decided to take them out to lunch so we could clear things up.

We were sitting at Beluga waiting for drinks when I brought up the elephant in the room "Look, I know you guys have been worried about me but I'm honestly fine now."

They gave me disbelieving looks.

"I've come to a decision; if Jasper couldn't be comfortable with our relationship now, two years on, I doubt he ever would have come to terms with it and I could not be with someone who would have me sacrifice half of myself for them."

"But you're doing that anyway." interjected Rose.

I took her hand in my own and gave her a sad smile as I replied "But you're not the one making me do it. This was my choice and I was not pressured into it by you the way Jasper tried to pressure me."

"As long as you're sure?"

"Jasper and I could never be together; I can see that now and therefore accept what has happened."

After a few seconds to allow them to process what I had said I changed the topic. "So how about after this we go shopping?"

I heard Bella groan "Come on" I begged "besides you are in desperate need of some new lingerie."

"Alice!" she whined

"Bella, I know what your wardrobe consists of and you have absolutely nothing suitable. Don't you want to look sexy for Edward?"

"And us" interjected Rose

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour of coaxing and cajoling I managed to convince Bella – after all she now had reasons to indulge herself in some sexier items. So shortly after leaving beluga we were walking through the doors of Victoria Secret.

"So Bella, pick out anything you like."

She immediately headed to the plain sports bras. "Bella, we're here for lingerie." I scolded and dragged her to the more coulourful pieces. I left Rose browsing as I had more faith in her judgement than Bella's.

After a few minutes I realized she was no longer next to me and had headed back to the plain black and white numbers. This was hopeless!!

"Bella, why don't you jus go get a changing room and I'll bring you some options." I ordered.

She agreed half heartedly and wondered off, probably just pacifying me. Within minutes I had a selection of items hooked over my arms and I went to find Bella.

The changing rooms were off a side corridor near the back of the shop. There were three large cubicles with curtains covering their entrances. Bella was in the only occupied cubicle. I slipped in, ensuring the curtain was well and truly shut. Her eyes narrowed as she saw some of the items I was hanging up.

"No way Alice!" she said, backing away as though they were a physical threat.

"Come on Bella." I pleaded "at least try them on!"

She gingerly edged closer. "Fine." she announced "except this." she said indicating a pink lace slip with matching gown and panties. All the edges were trimmed with pink fluff.

I conceded and decided I'd try it on instead – it really was rather cute and I knew Rose would like it for one of our more playful trysts.

I stripped and put on the slip and panties but Bella made no move to follow. "Come on." I said going to help her unbutton her top – "I've seen it all before." Bella turned scarlet! I could feel a warmth begin to spread in my centre as I undressed the brunette. She turned so her back was to me; trying to hide her front although really giving me a better view given the mirror opposite us. It was so cute to see her trying to be all modest. I made short work of her clothes and undergarments and in no time I had her gorgeous naked backside within inches of me. Before I could stop myself I gently ran my fingers down her back and ass eliciting a pleasing shiver. I slipped my fingers to caress her slit and could feel her wetness

"Alice!" she half scolded half moaned with longing, watching me in the mirror..

I slipped a finger inside her – she was already so wet it went in with ease. I began pumping, hard and fast as she moved against me, adding a second finger soon after the first. Bella put out her arms and braced herself against the mirror, her hot breath fogging it. Quickly, she came. I let her come down before extracting my fingers.

"Really Alice, you're going to have to buy those now!" I spun around to see Rose leaning against the door frame smirking and eyeing my attire.

"I thought you'd like it?" I said in mock offence.

"The shop assistant was coming to see if you girls needed any help, I don't think she saw much – I shooed her away within seconds."

I gave Rose a rueful smile – I knew I should have been mortified but the idea of this random girl seeing something just turned me on.

I heard a moan from behind me and turned to see Bella, now redressed, looking horrified and turning redder by the minute. "She..she saw?" Bella stuttered

"Don't worry about it." Rose said "Alice and I have been spotted hundreds of times –"

Bella just looked at us, apparently dumbstruck.

"Here, get changed." Rose threw me my jeans. That raised a problematic dilemma – what to do with the panties? I would happily buy them but taking them to the till like that seemed a bit too forward – I doubt even Rose would be comfortable with it but at the same time it seemed wrong to leave them behind.

"Leave them on." Rose instructed. "They're a part of the set. We'll just say you'll be wearing the panties part of the group."

I did as she said – it was the best option. As we exited the change room every employees eyes were on us – apparently our peeping assistant had a big mouth. Bella was now so red I began to worry it would start affecting her health. We went to the till and paid, ignoring the stares. The girls face when I explained about the panties was priceless.

Very soon after that we were in the car on our way back to the RU. "Well I guess you're going to need a new lingerie shop." commented Rose from the back seat as I drove.

I was about to reply when Bella mumbled "Please don't do that to me again."

I glanced at her in surprise "I thought you enjoyed it?"

"of course I enjoyed it, the thing is I'm not quite comfortable enough to do it in a changing room."

Clearly this was really affecting her but I couldn't help be annoyed by the way she seemed to be blaming me "I never forced you to do it" I pointed out "You could have said stop at any time."

"I can't seem to resist you." she said quietly

"Don't start with that crap." interrupted Rose, I shot her an annoyed look at her interference "What?" she asked me "Bella is an adult and should be able to make her own decisions by now."

"Look, I know that." inserted Bella "but it all happened so fast and…" she trailed off

"It's okay; I won't put you in that position again." I assured her as we pulled into the parking area.

**So how was that? I had the idea with the lingerie shop floating about in my head for a while but couldn't work it in properly until now. **

**I'm becoming worried Bella's character is becoming a bit wishy-washy, flicking between comfortable and uncomfortable too much. Do you agree or can she get away with it being new to the whole girl on girl relationship? **

**As always: PLEASE REVIEW!!! **


	12. Chapter 12

A NEW EXPERIENCE, P12

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe, about a week after previous chapter**

APOV

"Bella" I called cheerily as I searched for my denim jacket "Rose and I are going shopping, do you want to come?"

Bella looked up from her reading "Alice, you have plenty of clothes I don't see why you always have this need to buy more."

"You can never have too many clothes." I admonished "besides that's not what we're buying today."

That got Bella's interest "So what are you going to buy?" she queried

"Toys." I replied

"Toys?"

"Grown-up Toys." I elaborated and watched Bella's eyes widen in understanding.

Rose came to stand behind me holding out my jacket. I slipped into it as Rose glanced at Bella.

"Alice, I don't quite think Bella would be comfortable where we're going. Some of the toys may forever scar her innocent mind" Rose smirked in a mock scandalised voice; baiting Bella "Not to mention the possibility of PDA's"

Bella glared at her. I knew she disliked it when Rose teased her about her conservative ways

"Come on Bella, it'll be fun." I pleaded

"Yeah, who better to buy your first dildo with than us?" Rose said evilly. I could not work out if she was trying to bait Bella into staying or into coming with us.

"Fine, I'll come." Bella announced, still glaring

"On second thought, maybe you'd better stay home, I wouldn't want you saying we forced you into it later."

Bella stiffened; Rose had been making jibes about the changing room incident since last week.

"Come on, I don't want my two favourite girls fighting." I tried to smooth things over "Bella, if you want to come grab your bag and lets go." I gave Rose a pointed look, warning her to stop bothering Bella.

*****

I pulled up in front of Fabulous Fun, a high end adult shop which Rose and I frequented, it was geared specifically at women. The store was about three-quarters of an hour away but it was the best in the state and they always had a wide selection and the latest products.

Getting out of the car I noticed Bella was glancing about nervously. I was starting to reconsider inviting her - Rose and I had never even shown her our box of toys but here we were taking her to a shop.

It was too late to go back now though so I went and wrapped my arm around her waist "open mind." I whispered to her as we entered the store.

"Rosalie, Alice." called Anna, the owner. When I said we frequented the store I was not joking.

"Hey Anna." I replied as she made her way around the counter to us. "Got any new products we might like?" Anna knew all about Rose and I.

"Of course I do, but first, who's this?" she asked looking at Bella.

"Bella, this is Anna." I introduced them. "Bella's a bit shy." I explained when Bella failed to speak. She was glancing about the shop and going redder by the second.

"Oh don't be shy dear. We don't judge here." Anna said, smiling warmly. Bella returned the smile but it was only half hearted. "You just tell me what you're into and I'll find you something you'll love."

Bella just stared at her, looking lost.

"I think we'll just browse today." I said, saving her from replying.

"Of course." Anna agreed, passing Rose and I each a basket – we were very good customers. I loosened my arm from around Bella's waist to allow her to look about freely.

We began to make our way slowly about the shop and I would occasionally add items to my basket.

"Alice, come here." called Rose from the other side of the shop. I skipped to her side to find her considering a selection of dildos.

"What do you think?" she asked, handing me a flesh coloured one with raised veins.

"You've got one like this already." I reminded her "It's the one you always say is too small to bother wasting time with."

"Oh right." she replied and took it back, exchanging it for a larger version which made its way into the basket.

"Aww, look!" I said, having spotted a charming pink dildo in the likeness of a cartoon caterpillar, one of those ones made up of a stack of circles. Its head was even tilted for g-spot stimulation and it wore the most endearing smile.

"Yeah, I don't know if I'm comfortably with the thought of a worm up there." Rose commented, eyeing the thing with mild distain. I ignored her and added it to my basket – the cute factor was too good to miss. "Nor will I be thrusting it up someone else." she added

"Who said I needed you to thrust?" I teased

"So you've been doing it without me?" She whispered, snaking her arm around my waist and pulling me flush with her hip. I giggled.

"Well its not like you don't do it without me, and you have access to Emmett's cock 24/7."

"I guess I can't argue with that." she sighed.

"Don't worry, I still love you despite the fact you're getting more than me." I chirped and pecked her on the lips before sliding out of her grasp.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Bella examining the box of a clit stimulator. she turned it over to check the price before quickly replacing it. I went over to her, cursing myself for forgetting she probably couldn't afford the items in this shop. "Anything you want is on me today." I said slipping the box she had just replaced into my basket.

"Alice, I can't – " she began to protest.

"I insist." I replied, stopping her from retrieving the box. She looked at me before deciding arguing would be pointless.

I smiled in triumph and turned to examine the display before her. I was deliberating between two suction cup stimulators with vibrating eggs when I heard something swish behind me. A second later it collided with my ass and lines of stinging pain made themselves known. I squeaked in surprise and spun around to find Rose standing behind me wearing a police hat and jacket and holding a many tailed hand whip. She grinned mischievously at me "What do you think?" she asked, holding up the whip for consideration. I answered by taking it from her and adding it to pile. Unable to resist, I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss as I slid off the hat and jacket which soon joined the whip.

I continued my perusal of the shop as Rose went to chat to Anna about the new products. I joined Bella who was examining a blue two-for-one item with confusion.

"I'm not seeing how this works." she muttered to me.

I was in the process of explaining to a very red Bella how the thinner protrusion would go up a persons anus while the thicker went up her vagina when Rose came up behind us, peeking over our shoulders to see.

"That could be fun." she remarked, removing the item from my hand and adding it to her collection. Bella gave her a half scared look but I just chuckled as Rose squeezed my ass.

"Shall we get going?" she asked and I nodded in agreement.

Anna was ringing up the items when I remembered something. I grabbed Bella's hand and dragged her to the selection of vibrating dildos

"Pick one." I told her

"Oh Alice, I really couldn't." she protested

"Nonsense, every woman needs at least one vibrator." I insisted.

Bella looked a bit overwhelmed by the wide variety on offer.

"Okay, first things first, length. Do you want extra long or not?" I questioned

"I'm not sure." she admitted quietly

"We'll go long, rather have it too long and not put it all the way in than have it too short which would render it useless." I said, pointing out a few that I thought may tickle her fancy.

Eventually we settled on a medium girth deep purple coloured one. It had a raised pattern and a slight curve but nothing too daunting.

The three of us exited the store, Rose and I laden with bags. Bella's eyes had nearly bugged out when she saw the amount on the cash register and admittedly I had brought more than I would ever really need or use but I couldn't seem to stop myself.

The thought of putting my purchases to good use was already turning me on and when Rose squeezed my ass a few seconds later I knew things were about to get a lot more exciting.

**I know, I'm terribly mean with the cliff hanger but I promise to make it up to you all with a juicy lemon or two in the next chapter. **

**I went to an Adult World with some friends recently which gave me the ideas for this chapter and all they toys described are based on real items! ****What did you think?**


	13. Chapter 13

NEW EXPERIENCE, P13

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe, later that same day**

APOV

That night Rose entered my room. To my frustration Emmett had been waiting for her when we arrived back at RU. and the two immediately disappeared for the rest of the afternoon. Bella was whisked away by Edward soon afterwards leaving me alone and unsatisfied.

Needless to say I was not in the best mood when Rose and Bella got back, both clearly on a post-sex high.

"Hey." she said lightly, leaning against the doorframe as I tidied my cabinets, my back to her.

"Mmm." I acknowledged her without turning around, still annoyed. She picked up on my mood instantaneously

"Alice, what's the matter?" I could hear the concern in her voice – it was unusual for me to give in to a bad mood.

I didn't reply and heard her approach me. She grabbed my upper arm and spun me around, her eyes probing. "Why are you ignoring me?" she asked again, not releasing my arm, I yanked it out of her grasp and saw that Bella had replaced Rosalie at the doorframe.

I looked back to Rose and could see she was getting annoyed with my silence.

"For goodness sake Alice!"

To my surprise it was Bella who spoke next. "She's jealous."

We both turned to look at her and Bella met my gaze.

"Wha-?" asked Rosalie, confused

"She wanted to get off this afternoon but you went out with Emmett and I went out with Edward." I stared at her – since when did Bella involve herself when Rose and I were having a disagreement? "Admit it." Bella demanded as she came towards us.

I dipped my head slightly – it was true.

"Oh Alice why didn't you just say so?" Rosalie asked in exasperation.

"We haven't been together in a while and I'm just tired of having to always do it for myself." I explained, not really answering her question

Rose pulled me in for a kiss. After a moment we pulled apart. "So lets see what we can do about getting you off." she said before turning to Bella "Would you fetch the bag on my bed?" she requested and Bella immediately complied.

With Bella gone she made eye contact with me "Alice, you need to say if you're feeling neglected - I'm too used to you having Jasper to go to when I'm not here so I need some reminding." she confided

I smiled and stood on my toes to kiss her as Bella re-entered.

She took the bag from Bella and began digging in it, checking the required items were present before extracting something and tucking it into her back pocket, placing the bag next to the bed and coming back to me.

She pushed me onto the bed before climbing on top of me, straddling my hips as we made out. I lifted my arms as Rose pulled off my top, capturing my wrists above my head in the process. Smiling sexily she reached behind her to reveal the item she had removed from the bag – a set of soft leather padded hand-cuffs.

"This evening you're not going to have to do anything except enjoy." she promised me huskily as she handcuffed my wrists to the bed posts before returning to my lips, giving me a chaste kiss. The position was not uncomfortable but, knowing what a tease Rose can be, I was sure it'd annoy me later.

Still pinning my hips with her body she leant over the side of the bed and extracted a silk blindfold.

She tied it over my eyes and my world was plunged into darkness.

* * *

RPOV

With Alice blindfolded I slid off her house jeans as I climbed off the bed, leaving her in just a bra and panties. She made a small sound of protest as she felt me climb off but I ignored her. Looking around I saw Bella standing in the corner of the room looking lost.

I put a finger to my lips – part of the anticipation for Alice would be not knowing where we were or what we were doing.

I gave her a light peck before sliding off her clothes, mine following quickly afterwards.

I led Bella over to Alice and we knelt on either side of her. She shivered slightly.

I ran my finger under Alices bra strap down to the connection and undid it, pleased to see Bella mimicking me on the opposite side before I undid the clasp, completely removing the offending garment. Alice shivered in eagerness.

You had to love Alices pert breasts – they were not large but nor were they small to the point of almost non-existent. I leant over and began to run my tongue in large swirls over her torso and noticed Bella was doing similar along Alice's collar bone.

Leaving Bella to tease Alice for a few moments I quickly went to the kitchen.

* * *

APOV

I felt Bella's lips on me as Rose moved off the bed for a second time - I could easily tell whose lips they were because Rose and Bella's methods were complete opposites. As I enjoyed the lip and tongue massage I could hear Rose pottering about in the kitchen – clearly she had something planned. My stomach clenched in delicious knots of anticipation.

I felt the mattress sink slightly to my right as Rose returned and her knees brushed against my side.

The next thing I felt was a warm thick liquid being used to draw swirls all over my exposed flesh. The sensation was highly erotic.

I felt something semi-rough brush against my skin, smearing the warm liquid, which I was pretty sure now was chocolate sauce.

The brush followed the pattern the chocolate had been applied in, thickening the lines along my chest and torso. A second, softer and smoother brush began to do the same thing along the patterns on my legs.

Then I felt Roses soft lips against my shoulder. She swirled her tongue in small circles as she licked off the sauce painfully slowly. Bella came up to join her, leaving my legs as she helped Rose clean my upper body, her hair tickling my skin as it fell forward. I let out a small moan as they sucked my nipples simultaneously – the yearning in my nether regions increased and I longed for them to lavish some of their attention there.

With my hands still cuffed above my head I resorted to rubbing my thighs together or friction. Rose stopped sucking immediately and placed her hand firmly over my panty clad mound, her fingers just millimetres above my engorged clit. I tried to lift my hips slightly but she applied further pressure without allowing her fingers to slip forward as I hoped. Bella continued licking away the chocolate

I felt her lips brush mine as she whispered "Now, didn't I say you would not be doing anything tonight except enjoying the experience?" sucking on my lips for a brief second. I moaned, as Bella's continued ministrations making it difficult to concentrate. I managed to force myself to lay motionless – I knew Rose well enough to know she would not go further until I complied.

I felt her smile against my lips as she felt me go still. She went back to licking off the rest of the sauce. Once my whole upper body had been licked clean they moved to my legs and using long, flat tongued licks quickly cleared off the rest of the chocolate, progressively working up to the apex of my thighs from where they then slipped off my panites.

I felt the cool air assult my pussy which was soon replaced by someones warm breath. That warmth was suddenly replaced as someone drew a line of cold along the length of my slit – ice. I gasped involuntarily at the contrasting temperatures as a warm tongue followed the path of the ice, warming it.

The ice and tongue continued its path up my torso and went to circling its way around and up my breasts as a second pair of lips – Bella – began to massage my clit.

Bella tentatively entered me with her tongue as her fingers took over rubbing my clit. Rose was once again going at my breasts, massaging the one while she sucked and nipped the other.

As Bella began tongue-fucking me in earnest I felt the coil in my stomach tighten as I approached orgasm. Bella must have sensed how close I was because her movements increased in pace.

As I came I felt mild pain in the back round as Rose bit into my nipple – further increasing the pleasure.

As I relaxed on the bed in post-orgasm bliss realised someone had released my arms from the cuffs as they were now at my sides as Bella gently lapped up my juices as Rose lay by my side..

I gingerly removed the blindfold and was momentarily blinded by the light. Once my sight returned I looked over to Rose without lifting my head.

She me my gaze and smiled.

"Thank you" I mouthed silently, thanking her for much more than just today. She nodded in understanding acceptance of my thanks.

I looked down to Bella who had her head resting on my stomach as she lay between my legs.

I began to stroke her hair as she relaxed against me.

We lay in companionable silence for a long time as I wondered how I had become so lucky as to have two such wonderful best friends and lovers.

**I'm not too sure about the end – I love the tender moment bt I'm not so sure it fits with the overall chapter. What do you think?**

**Also if you didn't see my note I posted the other day (I've taken it down now) I am looking for someone to beta read this story for me - for some reason I can find people to do it for every story but this one!!! Please help me out -its not that much work and I don't mind if you're not 'officially' a beta according to Fanfic as long as your spelling and grammar are okay. **

**I'm posting Ch 13 in a few min as well! **


	14. Chapter 14

A NEW EXPERIENCE, P14

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe, about a week after previous chapter**

**Please don't hate me for what happens in this chapter – it just came out when I was writing it. **

APOV

I heard someone at the door. I ran over to answer it and was greeted by a large carrier bag from my favourite store shoved in my face.

"Edward!" I squealed, recognising his shoes as I pulled the bag from his hands. It was empty except for a plastic gift card disproportionately small compared to the bag.

I glanced at him and the twinkle in his eye was apparent "You know I can't pick out clothes for you so I got you the card and bag in preparation of your next shopping spree." he explained. I grinned and pecked him on the cheek in thanks.

"So how're you?" he enquired as we took a seat on the sofa.

"Okay." I chirped

"You wanna go out for coffee?" I could see from his mannerisms he was nervous and he was definitely buttering me up for something with the gift card.

"I just had tea." I said, indicating my tea cup from a few minutes ago.

"How's the courses going?"

"They're fine. Now, would you just spit out whatever it is you want?" I demanded, getting annoyed – it wasn't like him to beat around the bush with me.

He gave me a sheepish look. "You know Bella and I are getting close?"

I nodded

"I want to know how friendly you and Rose are with her?" he said directly, much more like the Edward I know and love.

"I'm sorry Edward but I can't tell you that." I knew exactly what he was getting at but I was not going to get involved "You'll have to ask Bella, she's your girlfriend and its her decision what she wants to tell you." I explained

"You're my sister." he replied sullenly

"Yes, but I'm also her friend, I'm sorry but you'll have to just ask her."

He made and aggravated sound but to my relief didn't argue. Instead he changed tact

"Fine, but Alice, if you are doing stuff with her, can I ask you to please lay off."

I shook my head "Again Edward, its her life but I promise I wont do anything she doesn't want me to do."

"She doesn't always know – " He began

"For goodness sake Edward!" I cut him off "If you don't want her to do something then you need to speak to her, not try and manipulate me into making the decision for her." I hated when he behaved like this.

He sighed "I just care for her."

"I know you do." I assured him "But sometimes you can become very controlling."

"I don't think he's controlling at all." said Bella as she entered the room and went to sit on Edwards lap.

"The controlled never do" I replied sagely.

She smiled and planted a kiss on Edwards cheek.

"So what brought you here today?" she asked him "I told you I had a lecture now."

I saw him purse his lips in annoyance "Yes you did. Why are you not there?" he demanded, shifting position so they were facing each other.

"Professor Henry went home early with a migraine." she replied lightly

"You never called to tell me." he complained

I felt uncomfortable watching their conversation, I know I had said Edward was controlling but I had not realised how much.

"I don't have to tell you everything I do." she practically whined

"I'd prefer if you did." Edward returned, pulling her in for a kiss before she could say more.

"Alice, do you mind if we…"Bella trailed off glancing out the door

"Go ahead. You don't need _my_ permission." I replied, with a pointed glance at Edward who pursed his lips again and glared at me before Bella tugged him into her room.

I glanced at the gift card Edward had got me and decided I may as well put it to some use – shopping was a far better alternative to sitting here listening to my brother and friend go at it in the other room.

"I'm going out. You have the place to yourselves for a few hours!" I called and received muffled replies as I headed out the door.

RPOV

I returned to the house to find a small congregation of people outside our suite. "Can I help you?" I asked pointedly as I heard a raised voice coming from beyond the door.

They dispersed, muttering all the while. I caught the arm of Gaby, a girl I was fairly friendly with, and waiting until everyone else had left. She was blushing from being caught eavesdropping but I ignored that "Who is it?" I asked hurriedly, thinking of Alice and Jaspers break-up.

"I think its Bella and Edward." she said timidly

"How long have they been shouting?"

"About twenty minutes."

I heard something bang inside and quickly released Gaby's arm as I quickly pulled out my keys. Arguing was one thing but breaking things was just going too far.

I entered a room to see Bella on the floor clutching her cheek while Edward stood a few feet away. It took me all of three seconds to realise what I had heard from outside. They both stared at me "Edward, I think its time for you to go." I said firmly

He opened his mouth to protest but I didn't give him the chance.

"Edward, if you are not out of this door in the next three seconds I will call the police."

"You wouldn't do that to Alice." he challenged as we stared at each other.

"Try me."

I waited and after a moment he seemed to decide it was not worth fighting me. He grabbed his coat but turned around to face Bella before he reached the door. "This is not over." he threatened and I pulled out my cell phone, daring him to say more. I'm not sure why I was not scared of him but I couldn't seem to find the emotion within myself even though it was clear he did not regret his actions.

I locked the door behind him and went to Bella who was still on the floor. I sat down beside her and pulled her into my arms. After a moment she started crying.

I held her for a long time as she let it all out, gently rocking as her tears soaked through my blouse.

Eventually an exhausted calm settled over her and I coaxed her onto the couch. I put a throw rug over her for comfort as I went to get her a glass of water – with all thee crying I suspected she was severely dehydrated.

She gulped it down and I had to refill her glass twice more before she'd sated her thirst. I sat next to her and took her hands in mine. "Bella, I promise you can go to sleep in a few minutes." I began, she really looked worn out "But I need to know if he's ever done anything like that before?" It was important that I found out while she was still fragile enough not to deny it if he had.

She shook her head and I searched her eyes for any sign that she was lying, there was none and I let out a sigh of relief – Bella was too terrible a liar to doubt.

I helped her change into some comfortable pyjamas and settled her into bed, lying beside her. "Alice." she murmured. At first I had been a little annoyed, why would she want Alice when I had been the one to intercede but then she had said "He's Alices brother."

Understanding flooded through me. She was worried how Alice would react. I shushed her as she became more agitated "I'll worry about Alice, you just need some rest." I assured her quietly. She settled down again and it was not long before she was asleep.

I gently slid out of the bed and made my way into the lounge. I needed to think.

I would never have expected Edward capable of physically hurting Bella but it was not that which bothered me the most. What bothered me the most was his lack of remorse and regret. How could he possibly be comfortable of harming Bella?

I was still on the couch when Alice got back. "Hey-" her cherry greeting stuck in her throat when she saw my expression.

"What happened?" she asked as she came to sit opposite me.

"Edward hit Bella." I said, wasting no time.

"Edward what?" she asked, as though not comprehending what I was saying.

"He hit her."

She stared at me with a blank expression. "They were arguing and I had just arrived home. I was outside and when I came in Bella was on the floor." I explained

"I'm an idiot." Alice exclaimed and it was my turn to be confused "Just this afternoon I was remarking how controlling he was and I knew there was something off when I watched them together. I should have seen this coming." she was talking more to herself than to me.

"Where's Bella now?" she asked as her attention flicked back to me

"In her room, sleeping. She's worn out."

Alice nodded but did not say anything further. We sat there in silence for a long while, neither of us sure what to do next. I did not particularly enjoy feeling so lost, normally if did not know what to do Alice would but today neither of us seemed capable of coming up with a plan.

At some point during the night Alice came to snuggle with me on the couch and it was there that we woke up the following morning.

* * *

We had decided to take the day off from college to be with Bella and already had breakfast going full steam when she wandered out of her room, still half asleep, with a bruise forming on her cheek, a prominent reminder of the previous days event.

Alice and I had not discussed the incident since waking up; by unspoken agreement we were waiting for Bella.

Alice tipped the final two eggs onto a plate and I added the toast to complete three, restaurant worthy, English breakfasts.

Bella took a seat on the opposite side of the counter and gave us both a weak smile as I placed a plate in front of her, Alice went to join her on the adjacent stool and I remained on the kitchen side of the counter, eating standing up.

Bella eyed the plate before giving us an apologetic look. "I'm sorry but I just don't think I can eat all this."

"That's, okay!" Alice replied, immediately whisking the plate away before Bella had even stopped speaking – she was definitely on edge.

When Alice was seated again she gave me a nervous glance before turning to Bella, taking her hand and saying "Bella, I'm so sorry, Edward never should've-"

"Its not your fault." Bella hastily assured

Alice took a deep breath before saying firmly "I need to know what happened."

Bella avoided her gaze "It was nothing Alice, a misunderstanding. I should've told him from the beginning. He was just angry."

I debated whether to argue – it obviously was no excuse for his behaviour – but I decided to try a different tact. "Bella, we just want to understand." I coaxed "Just tell us what happened."

I leant across the counter to take her unoccupied hand, pushing my uneaten breakfast out of the way and put my hand under her chin to tilt her head up and forcing her to make eye contact with me.

"He…" she hesitated, looking directly into my eyes "He was really upset that I hadn't told him about my cancelled lecture and I complained I wasn't beholden to him. We began to argue about this and he said that as long I we go out I will tell him where I am and what I am doing at all times for my own safety so I made a comment that Alice never found the need to know my every move." the more she spoke the quicker the words seemed to flow "He wanted to know why I had brought her up and I was really angry and without thinking said that unlike him Alice didn't seem to feel that our having sex entitled her to a deed of ownership. He went really quiet then and asked if I was sleeping with you," silent tears were beginning to trickle down her face "and when I said yes…" Bella trailed off, the end was unnecessary – we all knew what had happened and her bruise was a testimony to it.

Suddenly Alice jumped up, startling us both. Pure rage was apparent in every feature of her body as she stormed out the front door without a word.

Bella rose to go after Alice, panic on her face but I stopped her "Alice needs to do this." I told her quietly

"But what if he…" she argued

I had not considered that – before last night I would have dismissed the possibility entirely, but I would also have dismissed the idea of him hurting Bella which had already occurred so who knew what he'd do now. I pulled out my cellphone

"Emmett?"

"_Rose?"_

"Listen I need you to meet us outside Edwards room."

"_Has something happened?" _

"Yes, but I'll explain when I get there." I said hastily, hanging up a second later.

I turned back to Bella – she definitely couldn't come with me after what happened last night. "Bella, please just wait here for me to come back?"

I didn't give her a chance to argue as I hurriedly ran out the door

**I'm rather excited about this chapter as I've had it written for ages now but had to get the lemon out first. Let me know what you think!**


	15. Chapter 15

A NEW EXPERIENCE - P15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe, immediately follows last chapter. Special thanks to charverv for beta-reading this!  
**

RPOV

I arrived outside Edward suite to find Emmett had already beaten me there. He was looking at the door with bewilderment and we could hear Alice shouting on the other side of the door

"What the fuck were you thinking?" she yelled.

Emmett turned to look at me "Did Alice just swear?" he asked with evident confusion – it was a very rare thing for Alice to use profanities.

I nodded in response

"Rosalie, what the hell is going on?"

* * *

APOV.

I stormed to Edward's suite; fury was not a strong enough word to describe what I was feeling at that moment.

I began banging on the door "Edward, you better open this door!" I practically screeched. I heard other doors on the corridor open to see what the commotion was but I ignored them.

Eventually he opened the door and I pushed past him into the room beyond. I saw his suite-mate poking his head out of his room to see what was going on. "Get out." I directed him with barely a glance. Clearly something in my countenance told him it was best not to argue and he left immediately, shutting the door behind him

I rounded on Edward "What the fuck were you thinking?" I demanded, unable to contain myself any longer.

"She was sleeping with you Alice."

"So what if she was sleeping with me? Where the hell did you get the idea that you have the right to – "

"I have every right." he snarled, cutting me off. "She's my girlfriend."

I stared at him, shocked by his attitude.

"So what? She's your girlfriend and that means you can do whatever you please with her? You have ownership over her? I don't know where you got that idea from but that is not how it works!" I yelled "Bella is her own person and can do what ever the hell she wants with whomever the hell she wants and if you have a problem with something she does you talk, yell even, but _never_ raise a hand to her! Where did this theory of ownership stem anyway?" I demanded, before continuing without giving him a chance to answer. "Certainly not from Mom or Dad. We're not from one of those sorts of families so you can't even use that as an excuse. Has this happened with your past girlfriends?"

This time I waited for an answer, half scared of what he might say. When he remained silent it confirmed my suspicions. Shock and guilt welled through me – how could I not have noticed? I went quiet, no longer capable of shouting. "You're a bastard."

I know it did not seem like much but coming from me, that really was the worst thing I could have said to him.

I was across the room from him and I saw the rage flash across his face as he came towards me raising his hand, surprisingly I didn't feel fear "Alice!" I heard a strangled voice behind me – Rose. I held up my hand to stop her from interfering, my eyes never leaving Edwards.

"So you're going to hit me Edward?" I asked as he stopped mid-stride.

"You seriously just considered hitting me?" I repeated in quiet disbelief. He dropped his hand and for the first time since I arrived he looked ashamed of himself.

I gave him a second to consider the implications and watched him sink onto the couch.

"I…I just…" he began to stutter as he slumped forward, his hands covering his face as his shoulders began to tremble.

"Edward, what has happened to you? I don't know who you are anymore." I whispered before turning and striding out of the apartment.

**I just realised I've been forgetting, for the last few chapters, to thank everyone for all the reviews, alerts and favourite tags so THANK YOU!! Please don't think I don't appreciate it – they really encourage me to write more. **

**So, as always, I really want to know what you think and I'm not sure how to deal with the Edward situation from here – I don't want this story to become too focussed on Edward but neither I don't want to rush past this situation. Does anyone know what you're meant to do if you find out a family member has this sort of an attitude? Should they tell Esme and Carlisle? Counselling? **

**All ideas would be appreciated!! And even if you don't have any ideas – Review Anyway ;p **


	16. Chapter 16

A NEW EXPERIENCE, P15

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters**

**Warning: Contains Allusions to Femslash **

**A/N: All Human, Alternative Universe, this ****one's**** a little nostalgic but you'll know why in my AN below ;) **

**RPOV**

I sat on the couch with my suite-mates. They were giggling like teenagers over something Alice was reading from a magazine.

I smiled - Looking at us you would never realize how many trying events had occurred in the last few months.

I had become estranged from my mother upon her discovery that Alice and I were lovers, Alice had broken up with Jasper after two years of dating, Bella had discovered, and to some extent, embraced the knowledge that she was bi-sexual and Alice had discovered her brother had abusive tendencies after he had hit his most recent girlfriend, and our other lover, Bella.

"You're in an odd mood today." Alice commented, jolting me from my musings.

"I know – the end of year must be getting to me." I confessed "I'm just thinking about everything that happened."

Yesterday had been the last official day of lectures for the year although we were allowed to remain in the Res until the end of the week.

Bella was due to leave tomorrow to spend the holidays with her father in Forks whilst I was returning home to try to patch things up with my mother. Alice had suggested that I stay with her but I really wanted to try to sort things out with my family. Alice was returning home after dropping us off at the airport – her family lived about 30min away so she was really just staying at the Res until Bella and I left.

"It's certainly been eventful." Bella agreed and Alice nodded.

"To think that when I arrived here I was a sweet innocent girl from a small town." she said, sighing dramatically as we chuckled "and then you two corrupted me." she added, narrowing her eyes at us.

"Bella Swan, I will have you know that I have never corrupted anyone in my entire life!" Alice exclaimed as though insulted.

"I think you'll recall that it was _you_ who asked _us_ to be included." I reminded her

"With you two making such an exhibition every time you were in the same room as each other and locking yourselves away in Alice's bedroom every other night, you can hardly blame a girl for feeling excluded." she defended.

I grinned devilishly "Exhibitions like this?" I asked as I pulled Alice in for a steamy kiss.

"You see, now I feel left out." Bella pouted – and she really looked cute pouting.

I chuckled and leant over Alice as though I was planning on doing the same thing to her but stopped short, giving her only a chaste kiss.

"Tease." she grumbled, eyeing me speculatively before getting up and coming towards me.

"You know, I can also tease." she informed me, straddling my lap and leaning forward to run her tongue over my lower lip and grinding her hips against me.

I let out a low moan but when I tried to deepen the kiss she pulled away, hopping off my lap before I could even think of stopping her.

She stood a few feet way, just out of reach – taunting me. I grinned – it was rare for Bella to be so playful, especially with me, but I could not deny that I liked this side of her.

I got up and made to catch her but she manoeuvred out of the way. She continued to dodge me as I chased her about the suite, finally leading me into my bedroom before letting me pin her against a wall.

Spinning us around I landed us on the bed with her beneath me. I quickly probed her lips for the kiss she had denied me.

She giggled as I began to kiss my way down her jaw. She leaned up slightly in order to pull off her t-shirt before removing mine as well.

Neither of us was wearing a bra since we weren't planning on going out today and our breasts were quickly revealed.

Bella latched her mouth onto my left nipple, sucking before gently nipping it. My hand wandered closer to her nether regions to find her tight jeans were denying me access.

I sat up, pulling my breast from Bella's mouth in order to focus my attention on her zip. Once her jeans were removed I set to work removing mine.

Now completely naked I moved so that I was lying on top of her, our naked bodies pressed together I sucked on her lower lip, allowing us a few moments to just enjoy the feeling of our bodies flush with one another.

I slowly shimmied down her body, trailing a line of kisses down her neck, the valley of her breasts and her torso, finally reaching my destination of her soaking cunt.

I looked up to make eye contact with her and then, without breaking it, deliberately ran my tongue along the length of her slit. From there I slowly began to probe the depths of her folds, stimulating around her clit, refusing to touch it directly.

"God, Rosalie!" she muttered as I allowed the tip of my tongue to enter her.

Then, just as I began to push in deeper I felt something press against my own opening, entering me slowly. I let out a moan of pleased surprise as the item started vibrating and I forced myself to pull away from Bella's delicious centre in order to glance over my shoulder.

Alice was standing a few feet away and in her hand was the remote to the vibrator she had just inserted.

Her eyes were playful as she took a seat on the nearby vanity chair, apparently content to watch today.

The vibrations picked up in intensity for a second as she adjusted the setting – reminding me she intended on seeing a show.

I turned back to Bella's slit, which was, if at all possible, wetter than before. Getting to work I began to massage her clit with my tongue, my finger probing, but not quite entering her.

I could feel her body starting to build towards orgasm and picked up my pace, the vibrator also started to increase in intensity, bringing me closer to my own climax.

I slowly began thrusting two fingers in and out of Bella, her opening's tightness a testimony to her inexperience.

I stretched her further, adding a third finger and could hear her moan above me.

Alice was suddenly behind me again and I felt her withdrawing the vibrator slowly, only to push it back in, I let out a moan of pleasure and felt her hand begin to gently massage my own clit in time with the thrusts.

She turned the vibrator onto a higher setting and I sped up my ministrations on Bella's private area.

Seconds later I felt her body tense beneath me and her walls clamp down around my fingers as she came, hard.

The sight of Bella cumming and a particularly deep thrust from Alice was all it took to push me over the edge.

I rode out the orgasm before collapsing on top of Bella. I heard Alice let out a small sigh behind me and glancing around I saw her withdrawing a two glistening fingers from beneath her.

I watched as she cast me a sensuous glance before inserting the fingers into her own mouth and licking them clean.

She looked too sexy for her own good doing that and, unable to resist, I shifted and reached out to grab her arm, pulling her down beside us and kissing her deeply.

Hearing Bella mumble something we both broke the kiss to look over at her – she was sound asleep!

I smiled at Alice who returned it. We both moved so that we were lying on either side of Bella and, with our arms entangled across her chest, we all fell into a peaceful slumber.

* * *

The next morning was full of the hustle and bustle of last minute packing and organizing as we prepared to leave for the airport.

Bella and I had booked our tickets on the same day for convenience and I was scheduled to leave exactly thirty minutes after her.

At ten to nine we were all squashed into Alice's car and on our way.

As the announcer called Bella's flight she turned to look at us with a shy, slightly embarrassed smile.

"Look, I just want to thank you for making my transition to university so… interesting." she said as we smiled and pulled her into a hug.

I gave her ass a light squeeze as we separated and she half glared at me but didn't say anything.

Once Bella had gone through the gate I turned to Alice.

"Are you sure you wouldn't rather stay with us?" she asked me for the thousandth time, her forehead creased in worry.

I rolled my eyes "of course I would rather stay with you, but I have to patch things up with my mother."

She let out a defeated sigh "Just make sure, no matter what, you come back next year." she said sternly.

"Wild horses couldn't keep us apart." I said cheesily.

She smiled at my attempt at humor before reaching up to kiss me full on the lips.

I pulled back slightly at her intensity – she was more worried than I had thought if her kiss was anything to go by.

I moved to look her directly in the eyes before saying firmly "I'll come back." I promised.

"It's just… I saw how you were around your mother…what if she convinces you to stay?"

"Alice, I'm not foolish enough to deny my mothers influence over me, but I don't think you realize your influence is ten times stronger. - I'll come back." I repeated. "And if I don't I give you full permission to come and kidnap me." I added in an attempt to lighten her mood.

"Don't think I wont." she said before kissing me again as the intercom announced my flight.

I pulled away reluctantly. "Three weeks." I whispered to her quietly, vowing to myself I would not make her wait a day longer than that.

"I'll call you tonight." I said as she handed me my hand luggage.

I pulled her in for a final hug before heading through the gate.

**So yes, this is the last chapter :C. I loath to end it but I really want to concentrate on some other stories I plan to start and these updates take me long enough as it is – can you imagine if I added three more stories into the mix? **

**I do have a sequel planned for some time in the future but I'm not promising when that'll be out – probably not for a month or two. **

**As always I want to know what you ****thought**** of this last chapter so please review (I'd like this story to at least hit the fifty reviews mark before I even consider doing a sequel– ****it's**** not that many given how many chapters there are**

**P.S. Did I mention this story is being translated into French? Special thanks to cilou'scullen for putting aside the time to do this! I'm flattered you think it's worth the effort! **


	17. The Sequel Is Up!

**THE SEQUEL IS UP!!! **

So it took me a while but the sequel is finally up - Called "College Girls: The Second Year"!!!

I am trying a new routine where I will try to update all my stories at least once every two weeks, so hopefully you wont have to wait a whole month for updates like you did with College Girls - If I dont post updates within two weesks I give everyone full permission to shout at me via PM ;)

Anyway, hope you enjoy (oh, and if anyone has suggestions for a better name for the sequel please let me know)


End file.
